Poké Rangers Ninja Storm
by Hotrod198
Summary: A dark ninja from decades ago has returned. Now three kids in their late teens have been chosen to become the Poké Rangers! But can they stop the oncoming army with no limits? Read on to find out! T rated for scenes which will happen.
1. Prelude to a Storm

Prelude to a Storm

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating…

* * *

A large ship sped through space, passing Hayley's Comet. The ship was shaped like a giant Honchkrow. Inside, there was a throne. Sitting there was some sort of creature. The figure looked human except he had a mask which looked like a Deoxys' face covering it. He also had armour all over his body. The torso of the defence Deoxys' was chest armour, speed Deoxys for leg armour and attack Deoxys for arm armour. He looked at a large screen which resided in front of him. The figure chuckled.

"My ship nears," he murmured. "The Wind Ninja Academy will not stand a chance…"

* * *

A boy who looked about nineteen with greenish black hair stood on top of a bridge. He had some sort of rope tied to his legs. Several other kids stood around watching him. The kid with the rope tied to him gave a two finger salute then jumped backwards off the bridge. He plummeted towards the water, laughing. Suddenly, the rope stretched and the boy flung back up. He landed back on the bridge on both his feet and laughed. The other boys laughed, surprised by it as well. Suddenly, the boy's watch started to beep.

"Sorry bro," he said to one of the kids. "I gotta go." The boy ran to his car and sped off, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

A large wave started to form as a girl quickly got up on her surfboard. She balanced herself forward as she pushed her board through the barrel. She came out the other side as the wave calmed down. She ran her hands through her green hair, shaking it to get the water out. She walked up to a car which was parked in the parking lot. She put a blue hoodie, white t-shirt, white shorts and white sneakers on over who blue bikini. She looked in the car to see a boy sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey Bruce…" she muttered, hopping in the passenger seat. "Guessing Dylan's late again?" Bruce nodded sighing.

"Man if he doesn't start to hurry up, Sensei will definitely expel us for good. But while Dylan is gone I want to talk about something else. Gina, about last Friday I…" But he was cut off as the girl snarled.

"Don't you dare bring that up," she snapped. "I forgot about it so you should too. You abandoned me so I don't care about…" Gina stopped as the back door open. A boy with black messy hair, blue eyes and white skin jumped into the car. He was wearing a yellow shirt and brown baggy pants.

"Hey guys!" the boy said as he hopped in. "What's up?" Gina and Bruce looked at each other then at the boy.

"Nothing Dylan," Gina said. "We were just waiting for you. We can go now Bruce." Bruce sighed and started the car. They then drove down the road.

* * *

"They are late again father," a boy said. "I don't know why you bother."

"Shush Cam," another voice said, sounding a lot older. "You know they have a different Jitsu than the rest of us." The first voice sighed.

"Okay father, I'll send five of each group to battle them," Cam said. "That should at least give them some practice." The other person made a grunt of agreement.

* * *

As the car drove along the ridge, Dylan was busy reading some sort of comic book. Gina looked back and noticed him.

"What are you reading?" she asked. Dylan showed her the front cover. "You're reading Poké Rangers? You know they don't exist."

Dylan sighed. "What about all them stories of all the different rangers appearing in Hoenn?" he said, looking at Gina like she was stupid. "And what about the Rangers in that new region called Verger! You know they exist!"

Gina muttered something and looked back at Dylan. "They were probably shooting a series of movies or something," she said. "That's all."

Dylan gave up and returned to his reading. Bruce chuckled and pushed his foot down, making the car go faster.

* * *

The three soon arrived at the entrance to a valley. They exited the car and looked around.

"Man its quiet," Dylan muttered. "Too quiet… Maybe there is some evil ninja creature coming to attack us!" Dylan then imitated some karate moves when Bruce came over and put him in a headlock.

"Stop it now Dylan," he said. "We're being watched." As he said this, the three looked around the forest. Suddenly, a black streak zoomed past them.

"Crap!" Dylan shouted. "It is some sort of evil ninja creature thing!" Suddenly, fifteen black clad humans appeared. Five had red stripes, five had blue and the other five had yellow. Bruce looked at the other two.

"Ready?" he asked them. The other two nodded and threw their clothes off, revealing similar outfits. Bruce had a black one with red lines, Gina had one with blue lines and Dylan had one with yellow. "Let's move!"

Gina ran toward the ones with blue lines. She did a flip over them and ran towards the lake. She was running fast and was soon sprinting over the water. The other figures followed her as well. Gina then turned around, whipping up a stream of water and blasting it at the figures. She knocked one down but the other four stopped. They had the pointer and middle finger of their right hand point up and the pointer and middle finger of their left hand touched their palm. The figures then glowed white and transformed into a ghost like figure of a Swampert.

"Crap," Gina muttered then she did the same finger action. She then yelled, "Starmie Jitsu Power!" Gina glowed white and she transformed into a ghost like Starmie. The red crystal in the centre started to glow.

"Water Pulse!" she shouted. A water ball appeared in front of her and she blasted it at the Swampert. It exploded on contact but the Swampert still stood there. Gina then started to spin. "Rapid Spin!" she cried out. She started spinning towards the Swampert figures but one jumped into the air and used Iron Tail on Gina, sending her crashing into the water. She fell into the water and turned back into her normal self. The Swampert figures turned back into their black clad forms and started to drag her out of the water.

* * *

Dylan looked at the five figures surrounding him. He then jumped into the air and when he landed, he made the ground to shake. The figures kept their ground however and soon did the Jitsu finger position. They glowed white and they suddenly all turned into Garchomp ghosts. Dylan swore under his breath then did the Jitsu as well.

"Hippowdon Jitsu Power!" he shouted. He glowed white and he then looked like a ghost figure of a Hippowdon. He then charged at the Garchomp, knocking one into a tree which turned back into its black clad self. The other Garchomp charged a Dragon Claw and charged at Dylan.

"Sand Tomb!" he shouted. A small tornado of sand formed around Dylan and it blasted out to the Garchomps. However, the Garchomps started to become hard to see for Dylan.

'Crap!' he thought. 'I forgot their ability!' A Garchomp then charged to Dylan and struck him down with Dragon Claw. Dylan tried to get back up but was stopped by Dragon Rush which sent hi flying into a tree. He reverted to his old self and took a breather. The other figures grabbed him and pulled him to where they were holding Gina.

* * *

Bruce looked at the figures. He formed a fireball in his hands and threw it at them. However, they just absorbed the attack. They then performed the Jitsu and transformed into Blazikens. Bruce smiled and he performed the Jitsu action as well.

"Magmortar Jitsu Power!" Bruce glowed white and he was soon replaced with a ghost like figure of a Magmortar. He then charged at the figures and hit one of them with Fire Punch. The Blaziken he aimed for dodged and uppercut him with a Blaze Kick. Bruce fell backwards then chuckled. His body became surrounded with fire.

"Lava Plume!" he shouted. The fire surrounding his body then exploded outwards, colliding with all the other Blazikens. He thought it was over when a Blaziken appeared out of nowhere and hit Bruce with Close Combat sending him sprawling to the ground. Bruce tried to get up but fell down once more. The figures had returned to their black clad selves and they dragged Bruce over to Gina and Dylan. The three looked up as a Staraptor flew towards them.

"Oh man…" Dylan uttered, realising who it was. The Staraptor landed and it transformed into a man with dark tanned skin in white robes.

"You three," he said. "Come with me. We need to talk." The three of them sighed and got up, following the man through the portal.

* * *

"Sir," a Machamp creature said. "We have reached the orbit of Earth." The creature which spoke was shaped like a Machamp except he was made out of a Steelix's body and had the head of a Steelix.

"Excellent work Steelor," the figure with the Deoxys like body said. "Now where are my idiot nieces?" Suddenly, two girls with Beedrill and Butterfree like armour appeared.

"Hey uncle!" the one with the Beedrill armour said. "When are we going to attack?"

"Yeah!" the other one said. "We wanna go destroy things!"

"Shut up you blithering nincompoops," the creature said. "I Dyodine will destroy this world and if it wasn't for my stupid brother on his holiday, it would just be me and my men!"

"And don't forget women!" the Beedrill armour said. "You can't forget several of your own henchmen who are females!"

"Shut up Gold!" Dyodine said. "Be like your sister, Silver, for a change. She's good for something. She can shut her mouth when she knows I don't wanna talk!"

Gold pouted and Silver snickered at her.

* * *

"We're sorry Sensei," Bruce said. "We were busy doing things. When it was time to come here, I was in the middle of jumping off a bridge!"

"But you know by now Bruce," the old man known as Sensei said. "That you have had enough chances to get here on time."

Bruce and the others nodded and Sensei sighed.

"You will come back tomorrow on time," Sensei said. "But come later, I will have no choice, but to expel you."

The three bowed at Sensei and walked off as another boy with brown bowl cut hair appeared.

"I'm going to say it again," Cam said. "I don't know why you put up with them…" he said.

"I put up with them Cam," Sensei said. "Because I sense something is coming. Something I know…"

* * *

"It's time…" Dyodine said. "Steelor! Cacargo! Gold! Silver! Darkogues! We attack now! We now claim the ninjas of the Wind Academy!"

Several cheers bellowed out of the ship and a beam blasted out from the mouth of the Honchkrow ship.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Storm Chargers, where the group hang out,_

Dylan sat down next to the bike he was working on. Grabbing the spanner, he started twisting some bolts. Bruce sat over on a chair near a rack of clothes while Gina looked at the TV with a news report on about some evil mutant creatures attacking Hoenn and the Elite Four are nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid Hoenn…" she muttered. "They always get the more sporty pastimes…"

Dylan was about to insert a new fuel injector to the motorbike when the clock on the bench started to ring frantically.

"Let's go," Bruce said. "Or we'll be late!"

"Dylan!" a voice shouted out. A girl with long blonde hair appeared. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry Sarah," Dylan said. "I have to go. But did I mention you're the best boss ever?"

Sarah sighed as Bruce, Gina and Dylan ran out of the shop.

* * *

A large tornado of energy ripped into the ground. Ninjas all around the valley looked at the large explosion and tornado in the sky. Suddenly, five creatures appeared. Dyodine, Steelor, Gold, Silver and a new creature which had a Cacturne body and Magcargo shell on the back. It had orange lines over its body.

"Cacargo," Dyodine said. "Summon the Darkogues!"

The Cacturne/Magcargo creature nodded and its shell opened, releasing ten dark balls of energy. They transformed into black Tyrogues. They had no faces except for a Deoxys faceplate like the one Dyodine wore.

"Darkogues!" Cacargo shouted. "Capture the Wind Ninjas!" The warriors ran out and started fioghting the ninjas. Suddenly, Sensei appeared in front of Dyodine.

"I will stop you like I did all those years ago," he said. "Even if it takes me to my death."

"Well your death will come swift," Dyodine replied. "And you won't even faze me!"

Dyodine then fired a Psybeam at Sensei who countered by twirling his staff to form a Protect. Dyodine then charged in quickly, punching Sensei, sending him backwards. Sensei then twirled his staff and it started to crackle with electricity. He pointed it at Dyodine and a Thunderbolt blasted out, striking Dyodine in the chest. Dyodine snickered.

"You're still as weak as you are old," he tormented. "And that is your downfall. Its time I finished this off. Psycho Boost!"

Dyodine charged up a powerful ball of energy and blasted it at Sensei. Sensei then grabbed the attack with his bare hands and an explosion occurred. Sensei was nowhere to be seen. Dyodine roared with laughter and smashed an incoming ninja in the face, sending him flying.

Cacargo looked at all the captured ninjas. His shell opened up again and several bubbles blasted out, capturing the ninjas. They all then disappeared into Cacargo's shell. Cacargo chuckled as Dyodine and the rest appeared next to them.

"Let the tornado finish the academy off," Dyodine said. "We shall return to our ship." The five of them then teleported away and the Darkogues disintegrated into nothing.

* * *

Bruce, Gina and Dylan made their way through the forest. Several Burmy and Starly were around eating at the time.

"I hope Sensei doesn't bust us," Bruce said. "Since we did help them old people and their broken car."

"If he does," Gina said. "I say we all gang up on him."

Suddenly, the three felt the ground shake drastically. Starly flew off fro their perches and Burmy fell of the branches of the tree.

"What was that?" Dylan asked. "It sounded like an explosion!"

The three started running towards the waterfall near the lake.

* * *

The three of them were teleported to the front of the academy. Well, what the remains of the academy were anyway… There was rubble everywhere. Fallen trees, glass everywhere, shredded parts of ninja clothing everywhere and all the fountains had stopped.

"What the hell happened here?" Bruce wondered, looking around.

"I don't know…" Dylan muttered. "Maybe it was a tornado or something."

"Tornados don't make explosions Dylan…" Gina muttered. "Only weapons…"

Suddenly, a pile of rubble began to move. An Alakazam appeared and behind it, was Cam.

"Cam!" Bruce shouted, running over to him. The three of them helped their friend out of the rubble.

"Quick!" he yelled. "Over to the other side! There is a safe place there!"

Bruce and Dylan took Cam's arms over their shoulders and started to carry him through the rubble.

* * *

"Um sir," Steelor said. "We have a problem."

Dyodine looked up and a projection appeared, showing Bruce and Dylan carrying Cam and Gina running alongside them.

"Fire the Shadow Balls!" Dyodine commanded. "If we can't capture them then they can burn in hell!"

The mouth of the Honchkrow Ship opened up and it blasted large balls of dark energy at Earth.

* * *

"Nearly there!" Bruce said, stepping over a log.

Gina had ran on ahead to try and find out where Cam was trying to take them. However she had no luck. Suddenly, a dark ball of energy smashed into the ground about ten metres away from them. It caused an explosion, sending the three falling over. Gina shouted something inaudible and was about to run over to them to help when Bruce told her to run back with his hands. Another explosion occurred behind them and Bruce picked Cam up again. Dylan then stood still and realised a Shadow Ball was coming straight at them. Reacting quickly, he put his fingers and palms together.

"Hippowdon Jitsu Power!" Dylan shouted as he glowed white. He transformed into his ghost version of Hippowdon.

"Protect!" he shouted and a barrier appeared over the three of them, protecting them from the powerful attack. Dylan quickly transformed back and continued helping Bruce carry Cam over to Gina. Another Shadow Ball came down but it was too far away to do anything. Soon, they had reached the safety spot where Gina was.

"So where were we meant to be going?" Dylan asked.

Cam pointed his left arm to a spot next to tree. "To that tree," he said. "You'll have to perform Jitsu to open it."

Bruce walked up to it and placed his hand on the tree. "What Jitsu should I use?" Bruce asked. "My Magmortar Jitsu or Shadow Jitsu?"

Cam shook his head. "Neither," he said. "You have to use Destiny Jitsu. I know its short notice but you should be able to pull it off if dad has done what he has to do."

Bruce sighed and placed his hand on the tree. "Jitsu of Destiny!" he cried out. Suddenly, the tree opened up, revealing a small platform in a tube.

"What the?" Dylan questioned but as another Shadow Ball fell to the ground and exploded; they ran to the platform and stood on it.

The tube started to drop as the tree closed and the three of them fell as the platform started to drop. Soon, they landed somewhere with a bang. Another sliding door opened and a large room appeared. In it were a table and a computer up the back. There was a screen on two of the parallel walls. Next to the computer was also a small cage.

"Cam," Gina began. "What is this place?"

"This," he said. "is Ninja HQ. It's where we go when we're under attack."

Bruce and Dylan wandered around when Gina went and sat on a chair near the table. Suddenly, a Bidoof appeared.

"How the hell did a Bidoof get in here?" Bruce asked, looking at it. The Bidoof stood on its hind legs and looked at the four of them.

"I see you brought them here Cam," the Bidoof said. Bruce, Dylan and Gina's jaw dropped.

"You can talk?" Dylan asked. "Please tell me that one of them attacks hit me and killed me…"

"No Dylan," the Bidoof said. "You did not get hit. However, I did and I was forced to use a Jitsu I hoped I would never have to use."

"Wait," Bruce said, walking over to the Bidoof. "How can a normal Pokémon like you use Jitsu?"

"I'm not a Pokémon Bruce," Bidoof said. "I am Sensei. I was forced to use the Chameleon Jitsu."

"What?" Gina questioned. "You mean you could make yourself a Pokémon yet you chose Bidoof? Why not a Dialga, or Palkia? Or even Giratina! You could've easily stopped whatever happened here. Actually that's a good question. What did happen here?"

Sensei sighed and walked over to the computer. Standing on his hind legs, he pushed buttons with his front ones. "This is Dyodine," Sensei said, pointing at the Deoxys figure. "I battled him decades ago yet he escaped. Now he has returned with an army. I believe you three can stop him. But only if you three can become the Poké Rangers!"

Bruce, Gina and Dylan looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"There's no way I could be a Poké Ranger!" Dylan said. "All I do is read the comics!"

"They're not even real," Gina said. "That stuff in Hoenn doesn't exist. They're filming some sort of movie."

"Yeah come on," Bruce said. "Stop pulling our leg and figure out another way to stop him."

Sensei sighed. "Cam," he said. "Get the Morphers."

Cam nodded and he walked past Sensei to a door behind the computer. He brought back out with him a hexagonal shaped box. He placed it on the table and opened the lid. Inside were three rectangular shaped objects with a small Poké Ball on them. One was red while the other two were blue and yellow. Bruce went and picked up the red one and strapped it on his wrist. The Morpher glowed and then it faded away. Dylan and Gina did the same and their Morphers glowed as well.

"Bruce," Sensei said. "The fire burns inside you to give you the will to lead this team to stopping Dyodine as the Red Magmortar Ranger."

"Gina," he began again. "Graceful as the ocean itself, you will help stop Dyodine as the Blue Starmie Ranger."

"Dylan," Sensei continued. "Strong as the ground, you will become the Yellow Hippowdon Ranger! Together, you three will become the Poké Rangers!"

The three took a heroic pose as Sensei said the last line. Immediately after, the three went down and started fiddling with their Morphers.

"How do these things work?" Dylan asked, trying to figure it out.

"When you need to morph," Sensei said. "Shout out, Ninja Storm Ranger Form! And say it while pushing the Pokeball button. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a screen appeared, showing a humanoid figure but had Magikarp scales and Samurai like armour. Alongside the creature were ten Darkogues.

"Dyodine has sent a goon down," Sensei said. "You three must go stop him now!"

The three of them nodded and ran outside. Cam watched them leave and turned to his father.

"I hope they can do it…" he said and turned to watch the screen.

* * *

Outside, Bruce, Dylan and Gina stood, ready to battle.

"Hey ugly!" Bruce shouted. The Magikarp creature turned to look at them. "You wanted us?"

"No one offends Magike like that!" the creature said in a babyish tone. "Now I will destroy you!"

Magike raised his arms and hundreds of bubbles blasted out towards the rangers, exploding on the cliff side of where they were standing. They fell down the small cliff but got up quickly.

"I'll go first," Dylan said, raising his Morpher. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Dylan in a white light then a tornado of sand surrounded him. The sand subsided and he was wearing a yellow outfit. An image of a Hippowdon appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Dylan's to form the helmet.

"Power of Hippowdon!" Dylan shouted, returning back to where they were standing. Dylan looked over his body at the armour.

"This is so cool!" Dylan exclaimed. Bruce then went next.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Bruce shouted. "Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Bruce in a white light as well then a tornado of fire erupted around him. The fire diminished and he was wearing a red outfit. An image of a Magmortar appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Bruce's to form the helmet.

"Power of Magmortar!" Bruce cried out. Bruce looked at his armour as Gina went in and did the same.

"Ninja Storm," she shouted. "Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Gina in a white light as a whirlpool of water started around her. The whirlpool subsided and she was wearing a blue outfit with a skirt. An image of a Starmie appeared in the background and a copy of its body smashed into Gina's to form the helmet.

"Power of Starmie!" she yelled. The three of them looked at each other when Magike noticed what happened.

"Uh oh…" he murmured.

* * *

"Poké Rangers?" Dyodine questioned from his ship. "Nobody told me there would be Poké Rangers!"

* * *

The three rangers walked towards Magike as he tried blasting them with another Bubblebeam. However, it exploded harmlessly behind them.

"Darkogues!" Magike shouted. "Attack!" The Tyrogue like creatures charged out at the Rangers. Bruce, Dylan and Gina nodded to each other and drew the swords from their backs.

"Ninja Swords activate!" Bruce commanded. The three of them raised their swords and charged at the Darkogues, striking each one down. Sparks rained out for each one's body as the blade sliced their body. Most of them were destroyed quickly except for three of them. The Ninja Rangers charged at one each. They moved quickly, turning into blurs and destroying the Darkogues, disintegrating them.

"Alright!" Dylan shouted. "We did it!"

"You forgot about me!" a voice boomed as Magike appeared and struck the rangers with a samurai sword. Sparks rained from their bodies as they fell to the ground. The three of them got up quickly.

"I think its time we turned it up a notch," Bruce said. "Magmortar Cannon! Power up!" A Magmortar's arm appeared except the shoulder flame was a handle. "Fire!" he shouted, firing a large fireball at Magike. The fireball exploded on contact with Magike, sending him flying into a tree.

"My turn!" Gina said. "Starmie Disc Launcher! Slice and Dice Time!" Two small Starmie appeared in the side of a gun except the hole where the attack came from was the size of the small Starmies on the side. Gina aimed the Disc Launcher at Magike and fired, sending several sharp miniature Starmies blasting into Magike. Sparks rained down from his body as each one hit. Magike fell to one knee after the attack.

"I'm finishing this!" Dylan said. "Hippowdon Hammer! Charge up!" A Hippowdon's head appeared and coming out the back of it was a staff like object so that Dylan could wield it. Dylan then ran at Magike with the hammer and brought it down hard towards him. "Iron Head!" he shouted, smashing the hammer into Magike's head. An explosion occurred but Magike still lived, though he was weak.

"Rangers!" a voice suddenly said through their helmets. Bruce, not knowing what it was, looked around. "It's me Cam! I'm talking over the intercom. When you talk now I can here you."

"Okay," Bruce said. "So what do you want?"

"To stop Magike," he said. "You need to combine your weapons to form the Overheat Cannon. It will be able to destroy him."

"Right," Bruce said. "Thanks Cam."

Bruce, Gina and Dylan all got their weapons. Bruce got the Magmortar Cannon and lifted the handle up, making it look straight. When it did, the cannon part on the end opened up even more to become bigger. Dylan then folded the staff part of the hammer in and then up, making the staff smaller. Gina then got the Starmies to go off her weapon and connect with the Hippowdon head, allowing the Disc Launcher to connect. Bruce then took the handle of the gun.

"Overheat Cannon!" he shouted, aiming it at Magike. "Online!"

"You wouldn't obliterate a Magikarp would you?" Magike whimpered, standing up to his full height.

"I find them annoying…" Bruce muttered. "Overheat Cannon fire!" A blast of powerful fire erupted from the cannon and blasted into Magike. He screamed in pain and exploded into a million pieces.

"All right!" the three of them shouted. "We did it!"

* * *

Back at HQ…

"That was so awesome!" Dylan exclaimed, sitting down on a chair, resting his feet on the table. "We have to do that some more."

"Well I'm not sure if I wanna become a Poké Ranger…" Gina said. "I mean, if those things on TV are real, then we could all get seriously hurt."

"Yeah but Gina," Bruce said. "Think of it this way. It's just a great new sport which requires you to save the world. That's all. But we need to do this. To save our friends who were abducted."

Gina nodded. "Yeah you're right," she said. "This is just one big sport. And I'm ready for it."

Sensei Bidoof nodded and all of them laughed, having no idea what is in store for them…

* * *

Well there is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I surely enjoyed writing it. That's sort of why I started again. I just felt Legends of Time was rushed and I wasn't finding it that interesting to write. But here it is. The sequel now as the first one. So enjoy! Here is a preview for the next season. Oh one last thing, theme song comes next chapter so don't worry.

Bruce: I can work by myself… I don't need your help!

Sensei: Let him go Gina. He needs to find out for himself.

Gina: Don't you get it? Only as one can we defeat this monster!

?: You rangers are going to die! Even if it takes me to my last breath! ZAP!

Cam: Rangers! You need to form the Wind Megazord

Bruce: Wind Megazord arise!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. One to the Power of Three

One to the Power of Three

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating. He then chose three ninjas amongst the rest. Three who would become...

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(The words Poké Rangers appear on the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm Lets Go!**

(Ninja Storm appears under Poké Rangers)

**The Call is On**

(Bruce does a back flip and morphs)

**Their Force is Getting Strong**

(Bruce is seen looking at the screen, arms folded. Bruce Carter. Red Magmortar Ranger. Created by Blazin Saddles)

**They'll Have to Brave the Weather**

(Dylan rides his motorbike up a hill and does a 360, landing perfectly)

**Ninja Storm, Stand Together**  
(Dylan laughs towards the screen. Dylan Lowridge. Yellow Hippowdon Ranger. Created by Death Knight25)

**The Storm will Grow**

(Gina goes through the barrel of a wave on her surfboard)

**The Waters Flow**

(Gina looks at the screen holding her surfboard smiling. Blue Starmie Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo)

**Poké Ranger Ninjas, Go**

(Two rangers appear in the dark, only partially visible)

**Poké Rangers, Ninja Storm**

(The three Rangers morphed draw their weapons and point them at the screen)

**is Growing**

(Three Zords appear. A Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie)

**It's Growing!**

(The three Zords start to change)

**It's Growing!**  
(The Wind Jitsu Megazord appears walking, an explosion occurring behind it)

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(Dyodine sits in his throne with Steelor and Cacargo standing next to him)

**go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**

(Gold and Silver appear, both pulling at a dress which rips)

**The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)**

(The three rangers ride on their Tsunami Cycles)

**And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)**

(The two rangers from before appear, briefly being seen clearly when lightning strikes the ground)

**Go, Poké Rangers,**

(The three rangers use their Jitsu to turn into their spirit)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(An explosion occurs behind them while in their Jitsu form)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers form the Overheat Cannon and fire, exploding a monster)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The rangers celebrate after their victory)

**Poké Rangers,**

(A different Megazord appears in a dark sky, taking up a battle stance)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The Wind Jitsu Megazord strikes a monster, destroying it)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers stand in a heroic position looking at the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The screen explodes and Poké Rangers Ninja Storm appears. Created by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blazin' Saddles)

* * *

"Man where is it?" Bruce asked, trudging through the sand. "It would be so much easier if we weren't tied together…" He pulled his arms, which also tugged Gina and Dylan.

"Bruce," Gina said. "Will you stop pulling? You'll give me rope burn!"

"Shut up," he muttered. "Just let me do what I'm doing."

"What," Dylan said. "Let you cut our wrists off with all your pulling."

"If I was trying to do that," he said. "I would've done it by now…"

Dylan and Gina groaned.

"Where the hell is that scroll?" Bruce yelled at the sky.

"Um Bruce," Dylan said. "I think that you should stop yelling and look at that." Dylan pointed and Bruce followed his sight.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Let's go."

"Wait," Gina said. "It says something." The three of them walked closer and looked at the writing.

"One together is stronger than three." Gina read. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who cares," Bruce said. "I'll grab it!" Bruce jumped at it but got nowhere and pulled Gina and Dylan with him into the ground. Suddenly, cries of laughter rang out and the group was surrounded by ten Darkogues.

"Oh man," Dylan said. "Uh, Jitsu time?" The other rangers nodded.

"Magmortar Jitsu Power!"

"Hippowdon Jitsu Power!"

"Starmie Jitsu Power!"

The three rangers glowed but they soon stopped. No change had been made.

"What," Dylan began. "Just happened?"

"Who cares," Bruce said, bending backwards to dodge a Mach Punch. "We gotta fight!" Bruce tried punching a Darkogue but failed as he pulled Gina to the ground. A Darkogue then used Karate Chop towards Bruce. However, he quickly pulled up his arms, causing the attack to strike the ropes holding them. The ropes snapped and the three rangers were freed.

"Sweet!" Bruce said, rubbing his wrist. "I'll get the scroll while you guys hold off the Darkogues." Bruce then ran to get the scroll. Dylan ducked a Mach Punch and called out to Bruce.

"Bruce," he shouted. "Help us!" A Darkogue punched Dylan in the stomach, sending him toppling to the ground. Gina was tripped with a Low Kick and fell down on top of Dylan. All the Darkogues then summoned a Shadow Ball in their hands and got ready to attack the fallen rangers.

"No!" Bruce yelled, getting ready to run and help them. But it was too late. The Darkogues threw their Shadow Balls at the Rangers…

Just as the simulation ended. The whole world around the rangers disappeared into pixels.

"Oh man..." Bruce muttered and sagging his shoulders. "We were so close!"

"Now you three," Sensei said, jumping up onto the table. "You must learn to work together. You will try again tomorrow." The three rangers bowed at Sensei and Dylan and Gina started to walk away.

"Wait," Bruce said. "Where are you guys going?"

"Um home dude," Dylan said. "I've got a major race tomorrow."

"Yeah," Gina said. "And I've gotta practice for the Surf City Championship. Besides, Sensei said we can do it tomorrow."

"But you guys can't go!" Bruce said. "You two got to get this right!"

"Us get this right?" Gina questioned.

"That's not what I meant," Bruce said. "I'm just saying that,"

Gina shushed him. "You know," she said. "You're cocky as much as you are unreliable! You don't even show up to the movies when it's a date!" Bruce went to say something but Gina stormed off, Dylan following close behind. Bruce sighed and sat down, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

"No I want to summon Volty!" Silver whined.

"His name isn't Volty Silver!" Gold said. "So stop complaining! Uncle said I could summon this one and you can summon the next one!"

"Fine…" Silver grumbled, handing over a device to Gold. "Here it is…"

"Thankyou," Gold said. "Now all I do is press enter, one, two three and then return!" As Gold pushed the last button, sparks started to come off the walls and lightning bolts came out of nowhere. Soon a creature emerged. It had the body of an Electivire, the arms of an Elekid and the two antenna of an Elekid on its head. It also had two Raichu tails as well. Its whole body was made out of metal and several Magnemite stuck out from its body.

"Hello," it said. "Zap." Suddenly, two lightning bolts flew out and struck the two girls and they were sent flying into a wall, trapped behind an electric barrier.

"Excellent," Dyodine said, walking onto the scene. "Its great to see a monster worth having." The creature nodded then bowed.

"Volt-Shocker," it said. "At your service."

"Good," Dyodine said. "Now go and attack Hearthome City. Draw out the Poké Rangers and destroy them once and for all!" Volt-Shocker teleported away, leaving Dyodine to chuckle evilly.

"Um uncle?" Gold said. Dyodine turned to his niece. "Could you get us out of here? We promise we'll be good."

Dyodine shook his head. "Let me think…Hmmm…How about…NO!" Dyodine then walked off, out of the main console room.

* * *

Bruce skated along on his skateboard. He had a sort of gloomy expression on his face. He jumped on his skateboard and grinded along the pole. Suddenly, he looked up at the sky as he heard the crack of thunder.

"What?" he said. "There's not a cloud in the sky!" Suddenly, sparks started to rain out from everywhere and a large lightning bolt smashed into the ground, exploding on contact. It sent Bruce toppling over as a shadowed figure emerged from the smoke.

"Hello," the creature said. "Do you know where I might find a Poké Ranger?"

"You're looking at one!" Bruce shouted.

Volt-Shocker smiled. "Well then I believe its time to party! ZAP!" Lightning bolts fired out from Volt-Shocker's body, exploding on contact with the ground around Bruce. Bruce fell to the ground but got up quickly.

"If it has to be this way then fine," he said. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Bruce in a white light as well then a tornado of fire erupted around him. The fire diminished and he was wearing a red outfit. An image of a Magmortar appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Bruce's to form the helmet.

"Power of Magmortar!" he shouted and took up a fighting stance.

"Is that meant to scare me?" Volt said. "Dream on!" Two large thunderbolts rocketed out from his hands and blasted into Bruce, exploding into a giant explosion. Bruce was thrown into the air and was slammed against the ground.

* * *

"Man," Cam said, stretching his hands. "This is taking forever to complete! I think I'm getting blisters on my blisters!"

"You have been doing good my son," Sensei said. "We will need these to be prepared." Cam nodded as Dylan and Gina walked in.

"Why is Bruce so independent and stubborn!" Gina muttered sitting down.

"He needs time to think," Sensei said. "Just wait. He'll understand soon." Gina nodded and suddenly, an alarm blared and red lights started to flash.

"Gina, Dylan," Cam said. "Bruce is in trouble!" Gina and Dylan ran over to the computer screen where they saw a red clad figure fighting Volt-Shocker.

"Come on," Dylan said. "Let's go help him out."

"Wait Dylan," Sensei said. Dylan stopped getting ready to morph. "Do not assist Bruce just yet. He must learn for himself." Dylan and Gina looked at each other and sighed, returning to the computer to watch the battle.

* * *

Bruce jumped out of the way of another thunderbolt. "Ninja Sword activate!" he shouted, drawing his sword. He charged at Volt-Shocker, striking his body. Sparks came out but it didn't annoy him as he hit Bruce with a Thunderpunch. Bruce fell back but got up.

"Ninja Sword, gun mode!" Bruce aimed the gun at Volt-Shocker and fired smaller fireballs at Volt-Shocker. Each attack exploded on contact but it didn't work. Volt-Shocker came out with a quick attack, knocking Bruce back into a car, sparks raining down.

"You can't beat me red ranger," Volt-Shocker said. "ZAP!" Lightning bolts rained out from all over Volt-Shocker's body, striking Bruce and the car. Sparks filled the air as Bruce cried in pain.

"Gina, Dylan!" Bruce shouted. "I can't do this alone! Help!"

* * *

"Now?" Dylan asked Sensei. He nodded and the two rangers raised their Morphers.

"Ninja Storm!" they both shouted in unison. "Ranger form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morphers opened up. It enveloped Dylan and Gina in a white light then a tornado of sand and a whirlpool surrounded them respectively. The sand tornado and whirlpool subsided and Dylan and Gina were wearing a yellow and blue outfit respectively. An image of a Hippowdon and Starmie appeared in the background and a copy of its head and a copy of Starmie smashed into Dylan's and Gina's head to form the helmets.

The two rangers then became a blur and Shadow Hopped out of the base.

* * *

Bruce looked at Volt-Shocker as his hands glowed white and fired a thunderbolt at him. He braced himself for impact except it never came. Looking up he saw Dylan generating a Sandstorm from his Hippowdon Hammer.

"Thought you could use some help!" he said, charging at Volt-Shocker and striking him, sending him flying off the second floor of the parking lot.

"Thanks guys," Bruce said, running over to them. "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. I guess I wasn't ready to accept to be a Poké Ranger. But now I am!"

"Well we knew you were a jerk from the beginning," Gina said smiling. Bruce pulled a face and Gina laughed. "I'm kidding. But together, we just need to trust each other and we can overcome anything!"

Bruce and Dylan nodded when suddenly; Volt-Shocker appeared again, surrounded by an energy circle of electricity.

"Prepare to die Rangers! ZAAP!" He roared loudly and a giant blast of electricity blasted towards the Rangers.

"Mud Shot!" Dylan shouted, blasting an attack at the oncoming electricity. The Mud Shot negated the electric type attack and exploded.

"Let's finish this!" Bruce said. Dylan and Gina nodded. They drew their weapons and Bruce connected his Magmortar Cannon to the back of the Starmie Disc Launcher. The handle of the Disc Launcher flipped up and the two disc shooters connected with the Hippowdon Hammer, the handle connecting to the top of the rest of the cannon.

"Earth Cannon!" Dylan shouted, holding it. "Online!" The three aimed the cannon at Volt-Shocker.

"You can't stop me!" he shouted. "I am Volt-Shocker! I cannot die!"

"Earth Power!" Dylan shouted, pulling the trigger. The cannon fired a yellow ball of energy into the ground, cracking it. Yellow lights came up from cracks which moved along the ground and the cracks suddenly reached Volt-Shocker.

As a yellow light emerged from the ground destroying Volt-Shocker, he yelled, "You Rangers will die! Even if it comes too soon!" He laughed maniacally as he exploded into a million pieces.

"Yeah!" the group shouted, giving each other a high five.

* * *

"Fools!" Dyodine roared. "Why do I have such incompetent underlings… this is as bad as the service at KFC on Fridays!"

"Um sir," Steelor said, bowing before his master. Dyodine looked at him.

"Speak."

"The Scrolls of Jitsu have been recovered. We can now send them to Volt-Shocker."

"Excellent! Do it right away!"

Steelor nodded and walked off as Dyodine chuckled.

* * *

As the rangers started to walk away, something came shooting over the heads. Following it they saw a scroll open above the remains of Volt-Shocker and it glowed.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked. Suddenly, a giant white outline of Volt-Shocker appeared and it materialised into Volt-Shocker himself.

"Hello again rangers!" he shouted maniacally, looking at them from above.

"Oh man!" Bruce said. "How are we meant to stop him now?" Volt-Shocker laughed and tried to step on them, the rangers diving out of the way.

"Cam we need some help here!" Gina said, dodging another one of Volt-Shocker's footsteps.

"You guys, you need to call on the Wind Jitsu Zords!" Cam said over the intercom. "They'll be able to battle Volt-Shocker. You need to perform Energy Jitsu though."

The group looked at each other and nodded. Doing the Jitsu action with their fingers, the three of them shouted, "Energy Jitsu!"

Suddenly, three glowing lights appeared and a large robot Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie appeared. "Whoa cool!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Lets do it guys!" Bruce said and the other rangers nodded. They jumped up and landed in a cockpit in each Zord. The Zords then raced towards Volt-Shocker.

"Lets turn up the heat!" Bruce exclaimed pushing a button. "Flamethrower!" The hands on the Magmortar pointed at Volt-Shocker and two powerful streams of fire blasted out and into Volt-Shocker.

"Ow! Hot! Ow!" Volt-Shocker screamed as his body became surrounded in flames. Gina then looked at her console.

"My turn!" she said. She pushed a button and the Starmie began to spin. "Time for some old fashion Rapid Spin!" The Starmie Zord spun around and struck Volt-Shocker harshly, sparks raining down to the ground fro his body. Volt-Shocker fell backwards. He got up quickly though and looked angry.

"Time for you two to die!" Volt-Shocker's tails shot out and smashed into the Magmortar Zord and Starmie Zord, pinning it them to the ground. Sparks also rained from the Zords body and you could hear the groans of the metal under the pressure.

"Dylan," Bruce said. "We could use some help!"

"Um give me a sec!" Dylan said, looking over his equipment. He pushed a button and suddenly the Hippowdon charged. "Iron Head! Sweet!" Hippowdon smashed into Volt-Shocker, releasing his grip on the other two Zords.

"Thanks Dylan!" Gina said, getting the Starmie Zord backup.

"Couldn't have done it without you man!" Bruce said.

"No problem," Dylan said. "But now I' going to finish this. Hyper Beam fire!" An orange ball of energy appeared and it blasted towards Volt-Shocker. Volt-Shocker screamed and he exploded.

"All right!" Bruce said. "these things are unstoppable!" Suddenly, the pieces of Volt-Shocker started to fly into the air and reconnect themselves. Volt-Shocker reappeared, laughing evilly.

"You can't stop me that easily rangers!" Volt-Shocker roared. Suddenly, bolts of electricity blasted out from his body, striking all the Zords. The Zords fell to the ground and no matter what the rangers did; they struggled to even try to get up.

"Cam! We need some help!" Bruce yelled, punching several buttons.

"You guys!" Cam shouted. "There should be a red button above you! Push it now!"

The three rangers looked up and pushed the button hard. Suddenly, the Zords roared to life and started to move.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Cam!" Bruce said over the intercom. Just as he finished his sentence though, the three Zords stopped.

"Cam?" Dylan asked. "What's going on?"

"The buttons activate the Wind Jitsu Megazord. That is what you need to finish Volt-Shocker off." The rangers braced themselves as the Zords began to move.

The Hippowdon's head disconnected from the body and formed a torso as the rest of the body split in half to form legs. Two small feet appeared from behind the Hippowdon's body. The Magmortar Zord's arms then went over its head, connecting together to form a large cannon. A fist then emerged from the cannon. The legs of the Magmortar Zord then transformed into connectors and connected with the Hippowdon head. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the two stars separated from a silver pole which had a connector on it. The connector then connected to the Hippowdon head. The crystal on the Starmie then split into fingers and the rest of the hand emerged. From the back of the Hippowdon Zord's head, a silver head appeared. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate. A red horn then emerged from the forehead, a yellow one on the left side of the face and a blue one on the right, giving it a little colour. Steam then came out of the joints of the Megazord.

"Wind Jitsu Megazord!" the three rangers yelled.

"You think that you three fused that it'll stop me?" Volt-Shocker roared. "Dream on! ZAP!" A powerful beam of electricity blasted out from the Elekid antennae. It exploded harmlessly behind the Megazord. Volt-Shocker fired again and again but to no avail.

"You aren't going to win!" Dylan yelled. He pushed a button and the Megazord kicked Volt-Shocker, sending him toppling to the ground.

"My turn!" Bruce said, taking control. "Fire Punch!" The left hand of the Megazord became surrounded in flames. It then smashed its fist into Volt-Shocker, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Water Pulse!" Gina shouted. "I'm not missing out on any of the fun!" The Starmie hand had a blue ball of energy appear and it blasted it into the ground, creating a wave of water. It struck into Volt-Shocker, sending him flying.

"Rangers," Cam's voice said over the intercom. "You have a set of HMs which allows you to pull of different finishing moves. As you grow stronger, you unlock more HMs. However, you have one at the moment which can finish him off."

"Thanks Cam," Bruce said. He grabbed a silver disc and twirled it on his finger. "Okay let's do it! Lock and Load HM Cut!" He inserted the disc into a slot and turned a handle, sliding the disc down.

"Lock and Load HM Cut!" Gina shouted, doing the same.

"Lock and Load HM Cut!" Dylan also shouted, following suit of the other rangers.

The lights glowed on the Megazord and met up at the centre of the robot. The Hippowdon Zord then blasted a red sphere with the number 01 on it, out of its mouth. The sphere opened up to reveal a sword with a small Sharpedo head on the end of the blade and a Charizard's tail for the handle and hilt.

"Let's finish this!" Bruce shouted. HM Cut! Attack!" The Megazord raised the sword as it glowed. The Megazord then charged at Volt-Shocker.

"No! Please no!" Volt-Shocker screamed, raising his arms to block the attack. The Wind Jtisu Megazord brought down the blade, slicing Volt-Shocker. The Megazord kept running and stopped behind it, facing away from the monster. A line then glows white through Volt-Shocker's body and it splits, both parts of Volt-Shocker exploding.

"Yeah!" the three rangers yelled, celebrating their win.

* * *

"Now that was awesome!" Dylan exclaimed, running into the base happily. Bruce and Gina followed as well, also smiling. Sensei looked at the three students.

"You three have done well," he said. "I think you three now understand the term, There is No I in Team." The group laughed happily and sat down to rest.

* * *

"No!" Dyodine yelled, smashing his fist into the arm of the chair. "They are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Um uncle?" Gold whined. "When can we get out of here?"

"When you two both learn to behave!" he snapped back. "I think its time we turned up the notch on the rangers, and prepare them for a new level!"

Suddenly, lightning bolts rained out from the walls again but this time, one exploded on the floor near a teleporter. Emerging from the smoke were red and blue coloured rangers. Dyodine roared with laughter as the two rangers standing there snickered…

* * *

Okay guys sorry for the longer than normal update. I've been grounded and I've only been allowed ten minutes usually at a time to go on the computer. So that's the reason it took a little longer. Anyways read and review! Preview for the next episode, The Illusion Delusion is below.

Gina: You know I don't actually like being called a guy girl.

Dylan: Well sorry but that's how we see you.

Gold and Silver: Uncle! We can exploit the Blue Ranger!

Gina: A fashion magazine wants me? What for?

?: Woo hoo! Your photo is being taken! And then you will be shaken!

Stay tuned for the next episode… The Illusion Delusion


	3. The Illusion Delusion

The Illusion Delusion

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating. He then chose three ninjas amongst the rest. Three who would become...

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(The words Poké Rangers appear on the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm Lets Go!**

(Ninja Storm appears under Poké Rangers)

**The Call is On**

(Bruce does a back flip and morphs)

**Their Force is Getting Strong**

(Bruce is seen looking at the screen, arms folded. Bruce Carter. Red Magmortar Ranger. Created by Blazin Saddles)

**They'll Have to Brave the Weather**

(Dylan rides his motorbike up a hill and does a 360, landing perfectly)

**Ninja Storm, Stand Together**  
(Dylan laughs towards the screen. Dylan Lowridge. Yellow Hippowdon Ranger. Created by Death Knight25)

**The Storm will Grow**

(Gina goes through the barrel of a wave on her surfboard)

**The Waters Flow**

(Gina looks at the screen holding her surfboard smiling. Blue Starmie Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo)

**Poké Ranger Ninjas, Go**

(Two rangers appear in the dark, only partially visible)

**Poké Rangers, Ninja Storm**

(The three Rangers morphed draw their weapons and point them at the screen)

**is Growing**

(Three Zords appear. A Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie)

**It's Growing!**

(The three Zords start to change)

**It's Growing!**  
(The Wind Jitsu Megazord appears walking, an explosion occurring behind it)

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(Dyodine sits in his throne with Steelor and Cacargo standing next to him)

**go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**

(Gold and Silver appear, both pulling at a dress which rips)

**The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)**

(The three rangers ride on their Tsunami Cycles)

**And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)**

(The two rangers from before appear, briefly being seen clearly when lightning strikes the ground)

**Go, Poké Rangers,**

(The three rangers use their Jitsu to turn into their spirit)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(An explosion occurs behind them while in their Jitsu form)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers form the Overheat Cannon and fire, exploding a monster)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The rangers celebrate after their victory)

**Poké Rangers,**

(A different Megazord appears in a dark sky, taking up a battle stance)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The Wind Jitsu Megazord strikes a monster, destroying it)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers stand in a heroic position looking at the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The screen explodes and Poké Rangers Ninja Storm appears. Created by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blazin' Saddles)

Gina looked around from where she stood. Bruce stood several metres away from her, a Pokeball in his hand. She grabbed a Pokeball as well and threw it in the air.

"Seadra lets go!" Gina yelled, throwing the Pokeball. A blue seahorse like Pokémon appeared from the Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto lets fly!" Bruce said, throwing his Pokeball. A brown like bird appeared, squawking loudly. "Start off with Wing Attack!" Pidgeotto struck the seahorse, sending it toppling back.

"Seadra, use Smokescreen followed by Ice Beam!" A black smoke filled the area and as it did, a blue beam blasted out from Seadra's mouth, freezing Pidgeotto solid.

"Damn it!" Bruce shouted, recalling his Pidgeotto. "You just got lucky…"

"And why's that?" Gina asked, the anger starting to show on her face.

"Because you're a guy girl," Bruce said. Gina scoffed at this. "Guy girls take everything as serious as guys do."

"Yeah right!" Gina shouted at him. Gina suddenly blasted a jet of water from her hand, hitting Bruce. However, Bruce shook the attack off like it was nothing.

"Nice try Gina…" Bruce said, brushing his hair to dry it as best as possible. He then walked off, shaking his head.

* * *

Dyodine looked at the blue ranger, watching her storm off. He chuckled evilly, in the way that evil super villains do.

"We can make good use of this situation…" Dyodine said. Silver appeared, holding the Monster Summoning Device.

"Uncle!" Silver said, pushing a button on the control pad. "It's not working for me!" Dyodine turned around and snatched it off of her. Silver walked up to the screen and looked at it while Dyodine fixed the device.

"Uncle!" Silver said, turning to Dyodine. "I know how we can defeat the blue Ranger!"

Dyodine, interested, turned to his niece. "Oh? And how do you propose that?" Silver smiled, taking the Monster Summoner off Dyodine.

* * *

Gina sighed as she sat inside the Storm Chargers, while Bruce and Dylan looked at Dylan's customised Motorbike.

"Why do you guys think I'm a guy girl?" Gina asked.

"Because you don't really hang out with any other girls," Dylan said, looking over to her. "You only hang out with us."

"That's not really fair," Gina said. "I'm a girl who dislikes being called a guy girl so why should I put up with it."

"Well sorry," Dylan said. "But that's how we see you." Suddenly, a girl walked up to them. She had brown hair with silver streaks. She wore a white shirt with a Butterfree on it and jeans.

"I'm looking for Gina DiMarco," she said. Gina stood up.

"That's me," she said. The lady handed her a letter and walked off. Gina opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Gina DiMarco,

Battling Beauties have chosen you to star in our new photo shoot categorised as: Bad Girls. Meet at the foot of Mt Coronet where the photo shoot will begin. We hope to see you there!

Battling Beauty Manager: Jackie Silverfree"

"A photo shoot?" Dylan asked.

"For you?" Bruce added.

"So what?" Gina said, taking the letter and shoving it into her pocket. "I'm going to do it to show you that I'm not just a guy girl." With that, Gina left.

* * *

Dyodine chuckled evilly as he watched his nieces prepare their plan to stop the rangers. Suddenly, Cacargo appeared, holding a vat of green goo.

"Um sir," he said. "Where would you like this?"

Dyodine looked at it. "Put it in the generator and come watch this. You may learn something."

Cacargo put it down and walked over to Dyodine's side. He looked at the screen which showed Gina walking up to a large RV.

* * *

"Hello?" Gina called out, looking around the vehicle. Suddenly, two girls emerged from the RV. One of them was the girl from before with the brown hair and silver streaks. The other was slightly different with black hair and gold streaks with a black shirt and a Beedrill on it.

"Hi there!" the one with gold streaks said. "I'm Jenny Golbee! This is Jackie Silverfree! And we're here to help you become famous!"

"Um I just want to prove my friends that…" Gina began but Jackie pulled her into the RV.

"Let's get you dressed so we can start the photo shoot."

About five minutes later, Jackie emerged. Gina also emerged however, instead of her blue hoodie and other clothes, she was now wearing a long blue dress with a necklace and a Pokéball on it.

"If you'll kindly stand there…" Jenny said, taking Gina's hand and pulling her over to the camera. "We'll get started right away." As the two went to the camera and Gina stood there, the two girls started smiling.

"Darkogues!" Jackie yelled. Gina surprised, looked around as the black Tyrogues appeared, grabbing her arms and holding her.

"What's going on?" Gina cried out. Suddenly, Jackie and Jenny started to glow a bright white, revealing them to be Gold and Silver. "You two!"

"Yeah it's us!" Gold said happily. "And now we're gonna get rid of you to destroy your idiot partners!"

"I don't think so!" Gina said. "Ninja Storm!"

"Shut her up!" Silver said. A Darkogue punched Gina in the side of the head, blood spurting out of her mouth. Her body lay unconscious as Gold and Silver pulled out the Monster Summoner. Pushing a couple of buttons, a white ball of energy appeared. It transformer shape and soon, a replica of Gina appeared.

"Go find the boys," Gold said. The fake Gina nodded and teleported away.

* * *

Bruce and Dylan looked around. Gina was said to come back to Storm Chargers at one in the afternoon. It was now two thirty. Suddenly, Gina appeared out of thin air. Bruce and Dylan, both surprised, quickly dragged her back behind a tree.

"Are you trying to get us discovered?" Bruce snapped at her.

"I need a lift back to HQ," she said.

"Um why?" Dylan asked, curious.

"I was attacked by some creature and I need to know if we need any assistance in beating it?"

"What sort of creature?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well let's go then." The three hopped in the car while Gina gave herself a real evil smile, unseen by Bruce and Dylan.

* * *

Gina looked around. She was in some sort of rocky cave. She was on a small island in the cave with water all around it.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud. She looked at the water when suddenly, a Sharpedo lunged at her. Gina dropped to the ground as the Sharpedo flew over her head and landed in the water. "Holy mother of Arceus…" She gripped her Morpher. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" she yelled. She glowed white for a second but the glow quickly faded away.

"Damn it…" she muttered.

* * *

Bruce pulled the car up at a stop sign. Gina looked around.

"Why are we stopping?" she snapped.

"Because it's the laws of the road…" Bruce said. "Sheesh are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah…" Gina said, rubbing her head. "I'm alright." Bruce pushed down on the accelerator and began driving again.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Gina screamed. She had tried everything. Well, everything which definitely wouldn't get her killed. As she sat in thought, something came to her. A mysterious fog slowly started to appear. Suddenly, it slowly started to change shape. It was then revealed to be Sensei.

"Sensei!" Gina yelled out, almost trying to run to him.

"Gina," Sensei said. "Use your mind. You have a power unlike the other two. You're Jitsu Form has two types." The fog suddenly vanished and Gina was left there, puzzled.

"Couldn't you have just gotten me out of here?"

* * *

Bruce parked the car at the mall. And he hopped out of the car.

"I need to get something quickly," he said, racing inside. Dylan and Gina sat there. Suddenly, Gina flickered, a brief image of a creature appearing. She returned to her normal form though as she reached up to Dylan's neck. Suddenly, she changed her form, revealing a Mismagius with a purple Alakazam head. It also had two arms, shaped like an Alakazam's but without the spoons.

"Prepare to die young Dylan," the creature said. "As you time has come and it's time for me to do some killin!" He threw Dylan out of the car with his psychic powers. Dylan rolled along the ground and looked up, seeing the creature. No one else was around, which was lucky for the yellow ranger.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Dylan in a white light then a tornado of sand surrounded him. The sand subsided and he was wearing a yellow outfit. An image of a Hippowdon appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Dylan's to form the helmet.

"Power of Hippowdon!" He summoned his Hippowdon Hammer, striking the creature. However, the creature retaliated quickly, sending a wave of blue energy at Dylan, sending him flying backwards into a large metal pole. Dylan got up quickly, drawing his Ninja Blade. He charged at the creature when it teleported to a short distance behind Dylan. The creature smiled.

"Darkogues, rise and let the yellow ranger's demise begin!" About ten Darkogues appeared, taking up a fighting stance.

"Oh boy…" Dylan muttered, looking at his opponents. Suddenly, a stream of fire burst into the pack of Darkogues killing about three of them. Bruce appeared, jumping over another Darkogue and kicking it in the face.

"Want some backup?" he asked. Dylan smiled beneath his helmet and struck down a Darkogue.

* * *

Gina sat there, meditating, her eyes closed. She was in deep thought, trying to think of a way to get out of here.

"Sensei said I had an extra power, something related to my Jitsu…" Gina thought some more. Suddenly, her eyes opened. "Psychic!" She yelled out. Her eyes began to glow blue when suddenly, the water parted, forming a hallway. She quickly ran down it when she discovered that she was in Mt Coronet.

"I was there the whole time?" She shook her head and quickly ran for Hearthome City.

* * *

Dylan and Bruce both sliced the last Darkogue into nothing. Bruce then did a front flip over the body and struck the creature. Sparks flew from its body as it stumbled backwards.

"How dare you attack Illusikazam? For that get ready to be slammed!" A giant burst of energy smashed into Bruce, sending him flying through a wall of a building. Dylan generated his Hippowdon Hammer and smashed it into the ground. Several rocks exploded up from the ground and headed straight to Illusikazam. However, the hybrid reflected the attack with a psychic barrier. It then fired a Psybeam attack at Dylan, hitting him square in the chest. Dylan fell to the ground as sparks covered him.

"Man this guy's strong…" Bruce muttered, helping Dylan up.

"You got that right… we need Gina to help out!" And just as Dylan said that, a blue clad figure appeared out of nowhere and struck Illusikazam five times in quick succession. The figure then gave one last strike and joined Bruce and Dylan.

"Did you miss me?" Gina asked.

"Not really…" Dylan muttered. Bruce slapped him on the back of the head.

"Course we did," he said. "So we gonna finish this up now?" Dylan and Gina both nodded.

"Magmortar Cannon, power up!" Bruce shouted, generating his cannon.

"Starmie Disc Launcher! Slice and Dice Time!" Gina shouted, her disc launcher forming in her hands.

"Hippowdon Hammer! Charge up!" Dylan said, raising his hammer.

Illusikazam smiled. "Double Team!" he shouted. Illusikazam multiplied so that there was three of him. The rangers groaned and charged at him. Dylan slung his hammer down into his opponent, smashing it into its chest. However, Illusikazam disappeared and then reappeared behind Dylan, hitting him with a Night Shade attack.

One of the other Illusikazam was having a face down with Bruce, Bruce aiming his gun at Illusikazam while the creature's hand was pointing at him. Bruce fired his cannon quickly, the large fireball rocketing towards the Mismagius, Alakazam hybrid. However, a beam of blue energy ripped through the fireball and hit Bruce's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

Gina stared at her version of the creature. She aimed her Disc Launcher at it and fired four Starmie Shurikens at Illusikazam. Two of them missed but the other two got a clean hit in the creature's chest. As this happened, the other two faded away, the real one clutching its chest.

"Ready guys?" Gina asked. The other two nodded.

"Ready!" Bruce folded the handle of the Magmortar Cannon inwards. He then connected it to the back of the Starmie Launcher. Dylan then connected the Hippowdon Hammer to the back of the Magmortar Cannon, folding the handle inwards to form a smaller handle.

"Hydro Cannon!" Gina shouted, taking the cannon. "Online!" She aimed the cannon at Illusikazam. She started charging the cannon. "Hydro Pump!" A powerful blast of water rocketed towards Illusikazam, colliding with the hybrid. It exploded into a million pieces, covering the battle area.

"Yeah!" the three rangers shouted, punching the air with their fists.

* * *

"Impossible!" Dyodine roared, slamming his fists down onto the computer station. "Steelor!" The Steelix, Machamp warrior appeared, bowing before him.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Send down the Scroll of Jitsu…" Dyodine said. Steelor nodded and got to work.

* * *

As the rangers started to leave, a scroll came rocketing down from space.

"Not again…" Dylan muttered, watching the scroll open up and revive Illusikazam to giant size.

"Let's go!" Bruce said. "Energy Jitsu!" As Bruce said this, the balls of white energy appeared. They then took the shape of a robotic Magmortar, Starmie and Hippowdon. The three rangers then jumped into their respective Zords.

"Ready guys?" Bruce asked.

"Ready!" the other two replied. They all pushed the red button and slowly the Zords began to combine.

The Hippowdon's head disconnected from the body and formed a torso as the rest of the body split in half to form legs. Two small feet appeared from behind the Hippowdon's body. The Magmortar Zord's arms then went over its head, connecting together to form a large cannon. A fist then emerged from the cannon. The legs of the Magmortar Zord then transformed into connectors and connected with the Hippowdon head. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the two stars separated from a silver pole which had a connector on it. The connector then connected to the Hippowdon head. The crystal on the Starmie then split into fingers and the rest of the hand emerged. From the back of the Hippowdon Zord's head, a silver head appeared. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate. A red horn then emerged from the forehead, a yellow one on the left side of the face and a blue one on the right, giving it a little colour. Steam then came out of the joints of the Megazord.

"Wind Jitsu Megazord!" the three of them shouted.

"If you think you can stop me!" Illusikazam said. "Then you're gonna have to beat all of me!" Suddenly, Illusikazam multiplied into about five different copies.

"Fire Punch!" Bruce shouted, trying to hit the closest one. The Megazord's left hand was surrounded by fire as it punched the creature. However, the copy the Zord hit was nothing but an image, thus causing the attack to do no damage. Suddenly, the image fired a Psybeam attack, hitting the chest of the Megazord.

"Damn it!" Bruce shouted, trying to control the Megazord again. "Cam there's gotta be a way to beat it!" Cam appeared on the intercom.

"There is a way," he said. He started typing on his keyboard. "You can activate the Megazord's Blitz Mode. This form is faster moving and can fire stronger attacks. The only downside is, it only lasts sixty seconds."

"That's as long as we'll need," Bruce said. "Okay, Blitz Mode activate!" Suddenly, the Megazord began to change. Its arms and legs became skinnier. The hands also turned into cannons. The chest became slightly skinnier as well.

"Let's do this," Dylan said. The Megazord started running towards an image, blasting a giant fireball at it, causing it to explode. The Megazord did a front flip over the burning body and fired a blast of water at the next one. The Megazord then ran at it, giving it an uppercut, destroying it. Two more appeared and the Megazord aimed a cannon at each of them. They both fired a powerful beam of both fire and water, exploding the monsters. The final copy stood there, ready to fight.

"5 seconds left!"

"Let's finish this," Gina said. The Megazord ran at Illusikazam, striking it with the cannon.

"4"

The Megazord fired a large fireball at Illusikazam, exploding on contact.

"3"

The Megazord then punched the creature in the face.

"2"

One of the cannons fired a blue beam of energy at the creature, hitting it in the chest.

"1"

Both cannons aimed at Illusikazam, blasting two powerful beams of energy at Illusikazam, sending the monster up in flames, though it was surviving.

"0. Blitz mode powering down!" The Megazord then reverted back to its old form.

"Okay guys, lets finish this once and for all." Bruce said.

"Right!" Gina and Dylan replied in unison.

"Lock and Load HM Cut!" Bruce shouted, spinning the disc in.

"Lock and Load HM Cut!" Gina continued on in unison.

"Lock and Load HM Cut!" Dylan said, inserting his disc.

The Hippowdon Head looked up and fired a red sphere with the number one on it out of its mouth. The sphere opened up, revealing the sword with the Sharpedo tip and the Charizard's tail handle.

"Gina," Bruce said. "Do you wish to do the honours?"

"You bet I do!" she replied. "HM Cut! Attack!" The Megazord charged forward at Illusikazam, the sword glowing. The sword sliced straight through Illusikazam, causing him to explode into a million pieces.

"And that is that," Dylan said.

* * *

The three rangers walked back into HQ, sitting down to rest. However, Bruce cleared his throat, ready to say something.

"Gina," he began. "Dylan and I are both sorry for calling you a guy girl. It's just the way we are."

"It's alright," Gina said in reply while nodding her head. "Boys will be boys…"

"What's that meant to mean?" Bruce asked. Gina chuckled, putting her hands behind her head to relax.

* * *

"No!" Dyodine roared, really angry this time. "This is unacceptable!" He then looked at Gold and Silver. "You two shall be punished!" As he finished saying this, lightning filled the entire base, one bolt accidentally hitting Cacargo as he was constructing something.

"Ouch!" he shouted, looking around. "Who did that?" Suddenly, the red and blue coloured rangers from before appeared, both laughing evilly.

"I think it's time for us to finish off these rangers…" the red one said.

"Too true brother…" the blue one replied. Dyodine looked at them evilly.

"Excellent…" Dyodine said, thinking of what evil plans to conduct.

* * *

And thus ends another chapter of Ninja Storm. It has been awhile I know and I should be punished from all those who wanted the next chapter (though that doesn't seem like many…) Anyway the plot starts to thicken. Next chapter is the last chapter before the first two parter of the series. Preview is below. Next chapter is The Oncoming Storm

Dylan: I'd like you to meet Justin and Ricky.

Justin: We're from… Snowpoint City

Gina: They're better than you!

Bruce: Something's not quite right about them…

?: Let's cause some chaos on the track! Woohoo!


	4. The Oncoming Storm

The Oncoming Storm

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating. He then chose three ninjas amongst the rest. Three who would become...

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(The words Poké Rangers appear on the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm Lets Go!**

(Ninja Storm appears under Poké Rangers)

**The Call is On**

(Bruce does a back flip and morphs)

**Their Force is Getting Strong**

(Bruce is seen looking at the screen, arms folded. Bruce Carter. Red Magmortar Ranger. Created by Blazin Saddles)

**They'll Have to Brave the Weather**

(Dylan rides his motorbike up a hill and does a 360, landing perfectly)

**Ninja Storm, Stand Together**  
(Dylan laughs towards the screen. Dylan Lowridge. Yellow Hippowdon Ranger. Created by Death Knight25)

**The Storm will Grow**

(Gina goes through the barrel of a wave on her surfboard)

**The Waters Flow**

(Gina looks at the screen holding her surfboard smiling. Blue Starmie Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo)

**Poké Ranger Ninjas, Go**

(Two rangers appear in the dark, only partially visible)

**Poké Rangers, Ninja Storm**

(The three Rangers morphed draw their weapons and point them at the screen)

**It's Growing**

(Three Zords appear. A Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie)

**It's Growing!**

(The three Zords start to change)

**It's Growing!**  
(The Wind Jitsu Megazord appears walking, an explosion occurring behind it)

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(Dyodine sits in his throne with Steelor and Cacargo standing next to him)

**Go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**

(Gold and Silver appear, both pulling at a dress which rips)

**The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)**

(The three rangers ride on their Tsunami Cycles)

**And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)**

(The two rangers from before appear, briefly being seen clearly when lightning strikes the ground)

**Go, Poké Rangers,**

(The three rangers use their Jitsu to turn into their spirit)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(An explosion occurs behind them while in their Jitsu form)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers form the Overheat Cannon and fire, exploding a monster)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The rangers celebrate after their victory)

**Poké Rangers,**

(A different Megazord appears in a dark sky, taking up a battle stance)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The Wind Jitsu Megazord strikes a monster, destroying it)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers stand in a heroic position looking at the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The screen explodes and Poké Rangers Ninja Storm appears. Created by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blazin' Saddles)

Dylan throttled his motorbike on the track, causing dust to appear from his back wheel and shoot it into the rider behind him. As the bike reached another bend, Dylan curved, sending a wave of sand off the track. Dylan chuckled beneath his helmet as he started to go faster. However, someone was watching him…

"He's on his second lap now." The figure said. He was wearing a dark red motorbike outfit.

"Excellent," said another, this one wearing a dark blue outfit. "Let's do it now."

"Right!"

Dylan went up the next hill and flew through the air. Suddenly, two riders appeared either side of him, one in red and one in blue. They got in front of him and literally ripped up the track, getting across the finish line almost three seconds before Dylan crossed. Dylan stopped the bike off the track and hopped off quickly, taking his helmet off. He ran over to Sarah, the manager.

"You know who those riders are?" he asked, pointing at the two figures taking their helmets off.

"No idea," she replied. "But they sure did give you a run for your money!"

Dylan sighed and walked over to them. "Hey nice job out there!" he said.

The two riders turned to him. "You're not too bad yourself!" the one in the dark blue suit said. He had brownish-black hair and African-American skin. He also spoke with a slightly British accent. "You're definitely better than the others."

"Yeah," the red one said. He had blonde hair and Caucasian skin, and spoke in a slight Australian accent. "As long as you can race then we're all good right bro?"

"Yeah," the blue suited one said. "By the way, I'm Ricky. And this is my brother, Justin."

"But," Dylan began. "How are you guy's brothers? You look nothing alike and have different accents?"

"Well," Justin said. "Ricky was adopted. His family were… let's just say harsh on him. My family took him in."

"Ah," Dylan said. "That explains it." Suddenly, Dylan's Morpher started beeping; however, to Justin and Ricky, it looked like a watch.

"Something wrong?" Ricky asked. Dylan shook his head.

"Nah," Dylan said. "But I've got to go. I need to be home in time for… well… let's just say if I don't hurry I'm going to be late. So I'll catch ya later!" Dylan ran off, his helmet in his hands. Meanwhile, Justin and Ricky stood there smirking.

"What an idiot…" Justin said. The two then walked off.

* * *

"Where are you guys?" Dylan called out into the forest. Still in his motocross suit, he was frantically searching everywhere. "Gina? Bruce?" Dylan trudged on as he heard a snap. "Oh no…" he muttered. He slowly reached for his belt and grabbed a small Pokéball. As he was about to open it, he quickly dived to the side as it opened. Emerging from the white light was an Electabuzz. However, just behind where Dylan was standing before was a huge Ursaring.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Dylan shouted. Electabuzz released a jolt of electricity, right at the centre of the circle on Ursaring's stomach. Ursaring roared loudly in pain and prepared a Hyper Beam. "Use Brick Break!" Dylan shouted quickly once more. Electabuzz acted fast as its right hand glowed. Electabuzz slammed its hand into the Ursaring's stomach, about exactly where the Thunderbolt hit. Ursaring crippled in even more pain and toppled over. It was weakened but it was still trying to get up. Quickly, Dylan started searching all of his pockets for an empty Pokéball.

"Come on…" he muttered. "There's gotta be one in here somewhere!" Soon, he did find one, deep inside his backpack. Enlarging it, he threw it at the bear, enveloping it in a red light. Ursaring disappeared into the Pokéball as the red and white sphere fell to the ground. It landed with a thud and started shaking. It must've shook for nearly ten seconds, the whole time Dylan holding his breath, when it finally let loose a small ding, signalling its capture.

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted, grabbing the Pokéball. He high-fived his Electabuzz and then attached the Pokéball onto his belt. Suddenly, he heard several twigs snap. This time, it wasn't a Pokémon. Soon, a pack of about ten Darkogues suddenly appeared, each one holding their mini sword, ready to attack.

"Come on!" Dylan shouted out in annoyance. As he said this, more Darkogues started to appear out of nowhere. "Crap…" Dylan muttered. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, bringing his Morpher up to his mouth.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Dylan in a white light then a tornado of sand surrounded him. The sand subsided and he was wearing a yellow outfit. An image of a Hippowdon appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Dylan's to form the helmet.

"Power of Hippowdon!" Dylan shouted, striking a pose. Quickly finishing the pose however, he drew his Ninja Sword from his back and began striking down the Darkogues, spark starting to come from everywhere. "Rock Throw!" Dylan shouted, kicking his left foot into the ground. As he did that, a rock came bursting out. Dylan then forward kicked it with his right foot, sending it flying into a small group of Darkogues. "Yeah!" he shouted in happiness. As a Darkogue approached from his right, he quickly struck upwards with his blade, splitting the creature in half. Suddenly, two Darkogues appeared from above Dylan and struck him, sending him sprawling across the ground. As he tried to get up, a series of fireballs came out of nowhere in quick succession, striking several Darkogues, causing them to explode. Dylan looked over and saw two figures riding motorbikes. As they came closer, he recognised them as Bruce and Gina.

"Need some help Dylan?" Gina called out. Dylan nodded as he got up, getting his sword ready. Gina pulled up beside Dylan. Her motorbike had a blue Starmie based design. On each side of the front where a red headlight was, were two Starmie shaped cannons. There was also a Starmie-like object at the back of the bike.

"These are awesome!" Bruce exclaimed, doing a jump over some Darkogues. He quickly turned the bike around and fired several large fireballs at the group, sending heaps of them flying. He also pulled up beside Dylan. His was a red bike with a flame pattern on it. Alongside the bike were two huge cannons, both based on a Magmortar's arm. "Too bad there isn't one for you…" Bruce and Gina then throttled their bikes and took off, striking more Darkogues.

"Wait!" Dylan yelled out. "What do you mean there isn't one for me?" Suddenly, Cam came out of nowhere. "Did you know there isn't one for me?"

"Yup," Cam said. "I did design them after all."

"What and you didn't make one for me?"

Cam sighed and brought a technical watch. He pushed a button and rectangular hologram appeared, looking like a touch screen computer. He started tapping away and then pushed enter. Soon, a large horn blared through the forest. Soon, a huge Wailord based semi-trailer appeared, making its way through a highway which went through the forest. The truck stopped, releasing steam from all sixteen of its wheels.

"This is our new Moveable HQ," Cam said, watching the truck get into position. "It has all the technology of the main base and it also has a battle mode. However, it's not fully functional yet. Still figuring out the kinks…" Cam readjusted his glasses. "However, Bruce and Gina weren't even meant to obtain the bikes yet. They're still in their Beta Stage. Any minute they could become disabled…"

"But come on," Dylan said. "Surely you have one for me!" Cam sighed and pushed his button. The back of the semi-trailer opened up and soon, a yellow motorbike emerged. It was yellow and black with the front being based on a Hippowdon's head. However, the mouth was open and facing the front of the bike, a cannon poking out from it. "Sweet!" Dylan shouted as the bike's automatic control drove it slowly over to Dylan. Dylan jumped on it and started revving the engine.

"This, Dylan, is your Tsunami Cycle. It is based on your Pokémon spirit and will provide extra firepower for you. Now don't go too…" Cam began but Dylan took off, sending dust flying up into Cam's face. "Extreme…" Cam sighed and wiped his face, getting rid of the mud and started heading back to the truck.

Meanwhile, Dylan drove fiercely after Bruce and Gina, trying to catch up. The Darkogues were chasing after Bruce and Gina, even though they had no chance of catching up. Suddenly, Bruce quickly swerved around a tree and sped back towards the Darkogues. From the two cannons at the side of the bike, two streams of fire erupted from them and incinerated several of the Darkogues.

"Alright," Bruce shouted. "It's like killing an ant's nest with fly spray!" Gina swerved her bike around as well. She sped after Bruce towards the Darkogue swarm. When she approached them, she activated her cannons, firing a large Water Pulse attack into the crowd. The water attack exploded and sent heaps of the Darkogues flying into trees. Dylan quickly swerved out of the way of a Darkogue's body.

"Watch it!" he called out to Gina.

"Sorry…" she muttered. Dylan sighed and aimed drove towards the Darkogues.

"Let's check out my firepower!" Dylan said. He aimed the cannon at the Darkogues and fired. From the cannon, a hyper beam blasted from the cannon and struck the Darkogues. The Darkogues were destroyed and blown up into smithereens, finishing them all off. "Yeah!" Dylan shouted in excitement. Dylan, Bruce and Gina pulled up alongside each other.

"These are awesome!" Gina said.

"Yeah," Bruce said. "We could take out anything Dyodine throws at us!"

"Unless he has motorbike repellent…" Dylan muttered. Gina and Bruce chuckled. The three then drove off on their bikes, heading to the truck. Revealing the back of the truck was opened, the three drove their bikes into the back of the trucks. They quickly got back out to where Cam was there. They demorphed as well, stretching their shoulders. In Cam's hand, was a CD.

"Dylan," Cam said, handing him the disc. "Could you look over these blueprints for the Tsunami Cycles? I want to get a person who knows a lot about bikes to make sure they're safe and can utilise both speed and power."

"Yeah sure," Dylan said, taking the disc. He shoved it in his backpack and looked at his watch. "Sorry guys I gotta go." Dylan then took off, running back through the forest.

"What's up with him lately?" Cam asked. Bruce and Gina both sighed.

"We have no idea…" Bruce said.

* * *

"Well that plan failed…" Cacargo said grimly. He looked up at Dyodine. "Sorry sir." Dyodine sighed. He walked back to his throne and sat down, looking like he was in deep thought.

"I should've known that they would obtain something like this…" Dyodine said. He grabbed a laptop like object which was connected to the arm of his chair. He typed away at something and looked at it. "Seems that numbers don't usually help…" Dyodine said. "So we shall go with brute force this time. Gold, Silver!" Gold and Silver both ran onto the scene.

"Yes uncle?" they both said in unison.

"Give me the MSD," Dyodine said. "I need a new warrior." Gold handed over the device and Dyodine activated it. He pushed several buttons and soon, a white orb appeared. Appearing from it was a creature even more terrifying than the last three. "Go my warrior. Destroy the Poké Rangers!" The creature disappeared in a flash of white. Soon appearing afterwards, were the two red and blue rangers.

"He will fail…" the red one said, his deep voice visually disturbing Steelor. "Just like the rest of your warriors."

"How dare you," Steelor said, striding over to him. He pushed the red ranger back with one of his arms. "The master shall not be talked to in that way."

"Watch it you steel buffoon," the blue one said, walking over to him, sword pointed at Steelor's neck. "Touch my bro again and this goes through your steel coated neck." Steelor grumbled and backed off. The blue ranger lowered his sword.

"Steelor," Dyodine said. "These could be our greatest allies in the battle. Do not stuff it up!" Steelor nodded and Dyodine looked at the large screen.

* * *

"Guys," Cam said, looking up from the computer screen at the main base. "We have trouble. It appears Dyodine has sent down our monster this time. Be careful, this guy looks like it'll be hard to beat."

"Just remember guys," Sensei said. "Do not underestimate Dyodine's choice in warriors."

"We should be able to do it," Bruce said. "Right?" Gina and Dylan both nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The rangers arrived on the scene to see Dyodine's latest monster. It looked like a Rhydon except it had two huge drills for hands and there was a drill coming out of its chest. It had what looked like exhaust pipes coming out of its shoulders and back, every now and then the exhaust pipes releasing steam. On the bottom of his feet were caterpillar tracks. The creature roared loudly, even causing a slight tremor.

"Yeah!" the creature roared. "Time for Terrorquake to destroy some pathetic Rangers!" Terrorquake then moved sped towards the rangers at an incredible speed and struck them with his two arm drills. He then aimed the three drills at them and each one fired a rock, one rock hitting a ranger each. The rangers were sent flying backwards.

"Damn it!" Bruce said. He then summoned his Magmortar Cannon. "Magmortar Cannon! Power up!" Bruce then fired several fire balls at Terrorquake, each one hitting him in the chest. However, Terrorquake just smiled evilly.

"Gonna need more than that to stop me Red Ranger!" Terrorquake shouted. Suddenly, Dylan emerged from the ground just in front of Terrorquake, surprising both Terrorquake and Bruce. He had his Hippowdon Hammer armed and slung the hammer at Terrorquake, hitting him in about the same spot the fireballs hit. The hammer clanged loudly and sent Terrorquake tumbling several metres away.

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted, glad his plan worked. However, Terrorquake got up again.

"Stupid yellow ranger…" he muttered. He then looked at the three of them as they got their weapons ready. "I'll be back!" He said. Suddenly, he began to spin around and he then disappeared into the ground.

"No!" Bruce shouted. The three ran over to the hole and looked down, hoping to see him. "We lost him…"

* * *

"So guys," Dylan said to Bruce and Gina as they sat at Policcino. "Any idea when Terrorquake is going to emerge again?"

"Nope…" Gina said with one ear plug of her iPod plugged in. "But when he appears we'll stop him." As the three chatted, the door opened and in came Justin and Ricky. Dylan, seeing the two enter called them over to the group.

"Hey guys," Dylan said. "This is Justin and Ricky. They're also riders at the track."

"Nice to meet ya," Bruce said, looking up from his magazine. Justin nodded in reply.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Ricky said, grabbing Gina's hand and kissing it. Gina blushed and Bruce's eyes flashed with a quick burst of jealousy but it quickly disappeared.

"Where are you guys from?" Bruce asked.

"We're from… Snowpoint City" Justin said. "And before you ask, yes Ricky was adopted." Bruce and Gina both nodded in reply.

"So guys," Dylan said. "Are you going to be out at the track later?"

"Yeah mate," Justin said. "We need to get our speed up a bit, need to work on our braking and acceleration. If we can brake as well as keeping a rough amount of speed on the turns, we should be able to blitz the course."

"Well," Dylan said. "If learn to do that I could beat you guys."

"Yeah maybe…" Ricky said. "But it takes a lot of stuff to beat us." As he said this he flashed a smile at Gina who began blushing again. Suddenly, Dylan's watch started beeping.

"Sorry guys," Dylan said to Justin and Ricky. "We gotta go. Ya see we… promised a friend we'd meet up. Let's go." Dylan and Gina took off out the door. Bruce placed his magazine and followed suit as Justin and Ricky turned and walked the other way. As Bruce walked, he heard a bit of their conversation.

"What a douche…" Justin said. "I have no idea why Bruce and Gina hang out with an idiot like him. He's a dunce!"

"Yeah but you know we have to do this," Ricky said. "Even if it is just for two more days." Justin sighed.

"Yeah you're right…" he muttered. The two then walked off towards the back. Bruce quickly raced out to catch up to Dylan and Gina.

* * *

Back at HQ, Dylan sat at the table, his legs up on the table. Gina leaned against a wall, both ear plugs of her iPod in. Bruce stood near a boxing bag, practicing some punches on it, clearly looking troubled.

"So just a false alarm?" Dylan asked. Cam nodded in reply, walking over from the computer.

"I've checked, double checked and triple checked the diagnostics," Cam said. "Turns out it was a natural earthquake after all."

"Well I guess that's something then…" Dylan muttered. Dylan then looked at his watch. "Oh great… Ah guys, sorry but I told Justin and Ricky I'd meet up with them at the track."

"Dylan," Bruce said, walking over from the boxing bag. "I'm not sure if Justin and Ricky are the best people to hang around with."

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well," Bruce said. "They don't really seem like the sort of crowd you should hang out with. Something's not quite right about them."

"What so you can have friends out side of the base," Dylan snapped. "Yet because I have two more friends that aren't you or Gina, it's not alright? Maybe you're just full of yourself!" Dylan then walked off.

"Dylan!" Bruce shouted at him. But it did no good. Dylan just kept walking.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Dylan shouted out to Ricky and Justin. The two turned around and saw him. "Sorry about bailing earlier."

"Nah," Justin said. "It's all good. We were just practicing the braking technique."

"Unfortunately it hasn't worked out yet…" Ricky sighed.

"Ah well," Dylan said. He looked at his bike. "Do you guys know why Bruce would have the reason to say that you're the wrong crowd for me to hang out with?" Justin and Ricky shared a confused look.

"No idea…" Ricky said.

"Maybe Bruce doesn't like us…" Justin said. "I saw some jealousy at Rick when we met them earlier."

"Well only because Gina is a very pretty lady," Ricky said smiling.

"Yeah…" Dylan said. "You guys are cool." Dustin grabbed his backpack and started rummaging through it. Justin and Ricky both exchanged glances and nodded. Behind their backs, they fiddled with their watches. Suddenly, the earth begun to shake and everyone fell over.

"What was that?" Ricky wondered, trying to get back up. Suddenly, on part of the track, Terrorquake emerged roaring.

"Let's cause some chaos on the track!" Terrorquake roared. "Woohoo!" He started to fire rocks everywhere, exploding on contact with the ground.. Justin, Ricky and Dylan all got up.

"Sorry Dylan," Justin said smirking. "But you should've listened to Bruce." Justin shoved him to the ground and grabbed his bag. Ricky joined his brother, chuckling. Suddenly, the two disappeared in a quick flash of light.

"Wait!" Dylan shouted but to no avail. He groaned and turned around to lake at Terrorquake. "You scumbag!" he shouted.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Hyah!" The Pokeball on the Morpher opened up. It enveloped Dylan in a white light then a tornado of sand surrounded him. The sand subsided and he was wearing a yellow outfit. An image of a Hippowdon appeared in the background and a copy of its head smashed into Dylan's to form the helmet.

"Power of Hippowdon!" Dylan shouted. He drew his Ninja Sword and faced off at Terrorquake.

"Well if it isn't yellow…" he muttered. "How does it feel to have the colour of girl rangers?" Dylan growled and charged at Terrorquake and slashed at his body. Terrorquake blocked the attack with his right drill, sent Dylan's word flying and then struck him again with his left arm.

"Crap…" Dylan muttered as he looked up at the grinning Terrorquake. Suddenly, a red and blue blur appeared and struck Terrorquake. The blurs then revealed themselves to be Bruce and Gina.

"Dylan!" Gina shouted, running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Dylan muttered, getting up. "I'm just glad you guys showed up. And Bruce, you were right about Justin and Ricky. They were definitely the wrong crowd."

Bruce smiled behind his helmet. "Well let's stop this guy huh? As a team."

Dylan nodded and summoned his Hippowdon Hammer while Bruce and Gina both summoned their Magmortar Cannon and Starmie Disc Launcher respectively.

"So you're friends are here now," Terrorquake said. "They won't be much help." Terrorquake then fired rocks from his drills, heading straight for the rangers. As the rocks headed to them, Bruce and Gina fired their weapons while Dylan slashed at the rocks. The three attacks from them destroyed the rocks.

"It'll take more than that to stop us," Bruce said. "Because as Poké Rangers we will always win!" Bruce then fired his Magmortar Cannon at Terrorquake, the fireball hitting the creature in the face. Terrorquake stumbled backwards then faced the Rangers again.

"Giga Impact!" he roared. His body glowed yellow and he charged at the Rangers. The rangers dived out of the way, only for Terrorquake to swing around and shoot them with a Hyper Beam attack. The rangers had sparks fly off of their suit and they went sliding across the ground.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Bruce said, getting up from the attack. Dylan nodded. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Hippowdon Hammer!" Dylan yelled, grabbing his weapon. "Rush Mode!" Dylan's hammer started to glow white. The handle of the hammer split in half rotated ninety degrees so they were in line with the hammer. Dylan then pulled the two handles and the Hippowdon Hammer cloned itself, becoming two smaller hammers.

"Bone Hammers!" Dylan shouted, swinging them around.

"Are you an idiot?" Terrorquake asked. "Smaller objects have less damage!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Dylan shouted, running at him. Dylan jumped into the air and smashed Terrorquake's head with his right hand hammer. He then brought his left one up for an uppercut. Terrorquake stumbled backwards as Dylan then slammed his right one into Terrorquake's chest drill, smashing it off. Terrorquake roared in pain and slashed at Dylan. Dylan blocked the attack with one of his hammers and then hit Terrorquake in his damaged chest. He then got both his hammers and hit him once more, both hammers hitting at the same time. Terrorquake fell onto his back in pain, struggling to get up. Dylan then moved back over to Gina and Dylan, his Bone Hammers reverting back into the Hippowdon Hammer form.

"Let's combine our weapons!" Bruce said.

"Right!" Gina and Dylan replied in unison. They got their weapons and Dylan connected the Hippowdon Hammer to the back of the Magmortar cannon, folding the handle in. The Starmie Disc Launcher then connected to the Hippowdon head. Bruce took the cannon, Dylan and Gina holding it for support.

"Overheat Cannon!" Bruce shouted out. "Fire!" A powerful blast of red hot fire burst towards Terrorquake, consuming him. Terrorquake roared in pain and then exploded, his remains surrounding the motorbike track.

"All right!" Dylan shouted as the three disconnected their weapons. "Look guys, I'm sorry I wasn't around as much and talking to Justin and Ricky instead of you guys."

"Nah its okay," Bruce said.

"Yeah we can forgive you," Gina said. "You doofus." Dylan chuckled. Suddenly, two lights appeared and transformed into Gold and Silver.

"You think we would let this go that easy would you?" Gold asked teasingly. "We still have to do this!" Silver pulled out the MSD. She pressed a couple of buttons and soon, a large scroll appeared. IT retrieved the remains of Terrorquake and soon he came back to life, this time as a 150 foot tall monster.

"Oh come on…" Gina muttered.

"Let's do it guys!" Bruce said. Gina and Dylan nodded. "Energy Jitsu!" Three balls of white energy appeared and they transformed into a large robot Magmortar Starmie and Hippowdon. The three rangers jumped into their respective Zord.

"Combine!" the three rangers shouted in unison, pushing the red button at the centre of the console. The Hippowdon's head disconnected from the body and formed a torso as the rest of the body split in half to form legs. Two small feet appeared from behind the Hippowdon's body. The Magmortar Zord's arms then went over its head, connecting together to form a large cannon. A fist then emerged from the cannon. The legs of the Magmortar Zord then transformed into connectors and connected with the Hippowdon head. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the two stars separated from a silver pole which had a connector on it. The connector then connected to the Hippowdon head. The crystal on the Starmie then split into fingers and the rest of the hand emerged. From the back of the Hippowdon Zord's head, a silver head appeared. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate. A red horn then emerged from the forehead, a yellow one on the left side of the face and a blue one on the right, giving it a little colour. Steam then came out of the joints of the Megazord.

"Wind Jitsu Megazord!" the three of them shouted.

"So you're in a giant metal suit now!" Terrorquake shouted. "So what?"

"So this!" Bruce shouted. He aimed the Magmortar arm at Terrorquake as it transformed into its cannon mode. He then pushed a button, firing a large fireball at it. However Terrorquake grinned as he suddenly disappeared underground.

"What the…?" Dylan wondered in exclamation. "How did he do that?" Suddenly Terrorquake emerged from below the Megazord and struck it, sending flying backwards along the ground. Sparks rained through the Megazord, covering everyone.

"Damn…" Gina muttered. "Our health systems are starting to run low. We need to figure out how to stop him and now."

"Let's try Blitz Mode!" Dylan said. Bruce nodded.

"Worth a shot," he said in reply. "Blitz Mode Activate!" The Megazord began to change. Its arms and legs became skinnier. The hands also turned into cannons. The chest became slightly skinnier as well.

"Let's go!" Gina shouted. The Megazord quickly ran at Terrorquake. However, as it approached it quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Terrorquake. It struck him in the back, surprising him. They then fired their cannons at him but Terrorquake was still too quick and disappeared underground. He then also reappeared behind them and struck him with his drills, sparks flying off of the Megazord's body.

"It's not working!" Bruce exclaimed. As he said this, Blitz Mode deactivated and the Megazord returned to its normal self. "There has to be a way to stop it!"

"Rangers!" a voice said, interrupting Bruce. They turned on the intercom to see Cam there. "I'm sending you a new HM. This HM should be able to let you win!"

"Right," Bruce said. Suddenly, in each of the ranger's cockpits, a small disc appeared.

"It's HM 06!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Rock Smash!" Gina said.

"Okay guys, let's do this!" Bruce said. "Lock and Load! HM Rock Smash!" He put the disc in the slot and turned it.

"Lock and Load! HM Rock Smash!" Gina and Dylan both said in unison. They repeated the same action. The Hippowdon's head looked up and shot out a sphere. Emerging from it were two large boxing gloves which looked like a Hitmonchan's.

"Those things are just for show!" Terrorquake said, sure that they were. However, inside the cockpit, the rangers all grinned beneath their helmets.

"Let's finish this!" Dylan shouted. "HM Rock Smash! Attack!" The Megazord jumped into the air and then came back down, slamming both fists into the ground. A crack in the ground started to appear and headed straight for Terrorquake. It opened up once it reached him and swallowed him, revealing only the top half of his body. The Megazord then ran at Terrorquake and slammed its fist into him, destroying the entire top of his body. His body exploded as the Megazord did its victory pose.

"Yeah!" the rangers all shouted in unison.

* * *

"And that's when Justin and Ricky stole my backpack," Dylan said after telling everyone about what happened.

"I did sense something different about them," Sensei said. "I saw those two when Bruce and Gina told me about them. They definitely have an aura that does not seem right."

"Wait a minute," Cam said, confused. "You said they stole your backpack right?" Dylan nodded. Cam's eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong Cam?" Sensei asked.

"Dylan," Cam said. "Please tell me you took the blueprints of the Tsunami Cycles out of your backpack." Dylan's eyes widened at this.

"No…" Dylan muttered. "I'm an idiot! Justin and Ricky stole my bag! And it had the disc in it!"

* * *

"Good work," Dyodine said as the two rangers appeared. "Very good work. And now that you have proved yourselves, you may now attack the rangers as you so please." The two rangers chuckled evilly.

"It's time for our plan of action to start brother," the red one said.

"You got it bro," the blue one said in reply.

* * *

And thus the fourth chapter comes. Hopefully you guys liked it enough to review. Hopefully good enough to get at least one review... but anyways, of course as i siad last chapter, the next two chapters will be part of a two parter. Preview is below. So finally, please review! All are greatly appreciated!

?: It's time for us to strike!

Bruce: Who are they?

Dylan: Man they're strong...

?: We are the Thunder Rangers!

Stay tuned for the next episode: Rising Thunder Part 1


	5. Rising Thunder Part 1

Rising Thunder

Part 1

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating. He then chose three ninjas amongst the rest. Three who would become...

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(The words Poké Rangers appear on the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm Lets Go!**

(Ninja Storm appears under Poké Rangers)

**The Call is On**

(Bruce does a back flip and morphs)

**Their Force is Getting Strong**

(Bruce is seen looking at the screen, arms folded. Bruce Carter. Red Magmortar Ranger. Created by Blazin Saddles)

**They'll Have to Brave the Weather**

(Dylan rides his motorbike up a hill and does a 360, landing perfectly)

**Ninja Storm, Stand Together**  
(Dylan laughs towards the screen. Dylan Lowridge. Yellow Hippowdon Ranger. Created by Death Knight25)

**The Storm will Grow**

(Gina goes through the barrel of a wave on her surfboard)

**The Waters Flow**

(Gina looks at the screen holding her surfboard smiling. Blue Starmie Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo)

**Poké Ranger Ninjas, Go**

(Two rangers appear in the dark, only partially visible)

**Poké Rangers, Ninja Storm**

(The three Rangers morphed draw their weapons and point them at the screen)

**It's Growing**

(Three Zords appear. A Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie)

**It's Growing!**

(The three Zords start to change)

**It's Growing!**  
(The Wind Jitsu Megazord appears walking, an explosion occurring behind it)

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(Dyodine sits in his throne with Steelor and Cacargo standing next to him)

**Go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**

(Gold and Silver appear, both pulling at a dress which rips)

**The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)**

(The three rangers ride on their Tsunami Cycles)

**And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)**

(The two rangers from before appear, briefly being seen clearly when lightning strikes the ground)

**Go, Poké Rangers,**

(The three rangers use their Jitsu to turn into their spirit)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(An explosion occurs behind them while in their Jitsu form)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers form the Overheat Cannon and fire, exploding a monster)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The rangers celebrate after their victory)

**Poké Rangers,**

(A different Megazord appears in a dark sky, taking up a battle stance)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The Wind Jitsu Megazord strikes a monster, destroying it)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers stand in a heroic position looking at the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The screen explodes and Poké Rangers Ninja Storm appears. Created by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blazin' Saddles)

"It's all my fault…" Dylan muttered as he watched Cam type frantically at the computer. "I should've trusted you guys, not two random people I just met."

"Hey," Gina said compassionately. "It'll be alright. Don't worry. It'll only be bad if they're working for Dyodine. Which of course they most likely are… But still! Don't worry! It was an honest mistake." Dylan sighed and planted his face in his hands, depressed.

"Guys," Cam said. Bruce and Gina raced over, Dylan slowly following along. "Seems like Dyodine really wants to rub it in. He's sent down another monster. His name is Feralichamp. Be careful of his four jaws. They're all as strong as a Feraligatr's."

"Right," Bruce said. The three nodded then ran out of the base. Sensei sighed and walked over to Cam.

"Dyodine is up to no good…" he said quietly. "And this time… I don't know if these three can handle it…"

* * *

"Excellent plan!" Dyodine said, clearly happy at the two rangers in front of him. "But make sure you follow it completely. I want the rangers gone as soon as possible."

"That will happen," the red one said. "This plan will ensure it."

"It better," Steelor said, growling lowly. "Because if it doesn't we will most likely have to clean it up."

"You better shut up you steel mutant," the blue one said. "Remember what I said last time?"

"I don't care!" Steelor said. He then picked up both the red ranger and blue ranger with his arms. However, the blue ranger snickered.

"Pathetic…" the blue one said. Suddenly, his right foot came up and kicked Steelor in the chin. Steelor flinched and released the blue ranger who quickly drew his sword. He struck twice at Steelor's chest in quick succession, forcing him to release his brother ranger. He then stabbed at Steelor, sending him tumbling backwards. "I warned you not to mess with me or my brother…" The blue ranger then turned back to Dyodine. He noticed his leader get up and walk over to Steelor. He picked him up with his psychic powers. He then pulled Steelor towards him.

"Step out of line again," Dyodine said. "And I swear this will be the last time you set foot on this ship, planet or galaxy." Steelor nodded even though he didn't like it. Dyodine threw him back into the ground then walked back to his throne. "Rangers, carry out your plans at will." The two rangers bowed as the red ranger looked up.

"It's time for us to strike!"

* * *

"Hey you!" Bruce shouted as the three of them appeared on the scene, all morphed and swords ready. "Today's not a good day, so I think you should just bug off!"

"Meh," the creature said. "You guys are nothing but weaklings fooled by two humans."

"That was just low dude…" Dylan muttered. "Let's make this quick." Bruce and Gina nodded and charged at Feralichamp. Gina and Dylan went in first, slashing at him with their swords. However, he used two of his arm mouths to grab their swords. Bruce then jumped over them and went to attack him. But Feralichamp just used his other two arms to block Bruce, push him backwards then fire two water gun attacks at him, sending him straight back to the ground.

"Damn it…" Bruce muttered, getting back up. He looked up in time just to see Dylan Gina both forced back and given the same treatment. "We need to try a different approach…" As he said this however, a laser came out of nowhere and struck down the rangers. They shouted out in pain and fell to the ground. The attack was powerful from what they could judge. Especially since they lost all will to get up. However, they managed to turn their heads enough to see what it was.

Emerging from the smoke two figures walked the rangers, their suits almost glowing. The red ranger was a darker red than Bruce's uniform as the blue ranger's was darker than Gina's uniform. They both had shoulder pads and on the front of their helmet, they had two horn like objects, the red one having a gold pincer like object while the blue had a gold rhino horn like object. On their chests, they had the symbol of a lightning bolt in front of a pincer and rhino horn respectively. On their backs they also had swords just like the rangers.

"Impossible!" Gina exclaimed as the two rangers came closer.

"If they're rangers, shouldn't they be on our side?" Bruce wondered. "Who are they then?"

"Not always," Dylan said. "In the comics there have been lots of evil versions of rangers. The most common one is a recurring set called the Crazy Rangers! No that's not it… Mental? Ah who cares? Those guys were probably nothing but data typed in on a computer. But the point is evil rangers do exist!"

"Who cares," Bruce said, getting up and getting his sword ready. "We weren't ready for this so now we're in trouble."

"Well how about you and I take on the two rangers and Gina takes on Feralichamp?" Dylan asked.

"Is that cool with you Gina?" Bruce asked. Gina nodded.

"I even have type advantage," the blue ranger said, smiling beneath her helmet. She then raced over to Feralichamp, sword at the ready. Bruce and Dylan then headed over to the two rangers.

"Who are you guys?" Bruce asked. The two rangers said nothing as they brought up their swords. They then moved with lightning speed and struck both Dylan and Bruce, almost in perfect synchronization. Bruce and Dylan both had sparks rain from their bodies as they fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" Dylan muttered, getting up. He then summoned his Hippowdon Hammer. "Let's try this on for size!" He ran at the rangers and spun around. As Dylan spun the Hippowdon Hammer around, it glowed yellow as he went to slam it into the red ranger. However, the red ranger pulled out his own weapon, a pincer like object shaped like a Pinsir. It grabbed the hammer and it sent a burst of electricity though the weapon and into Dylan, shocking him. Sparks came off of his body like fireworks exploding in the sky. Dylan fell backwards, de-morphing from his suit and falling unconscious.

"Dylan!" Bruce called out to him. He ran over the two rangers, sword at the ready. He went to strike the blue ranger but he jumped up high. The red ranger then appeared with his pincer object. He went to grab Bruce but he reacted quicker. He drew his Magmortar Cannon and fired at the weapon, causing it to explode. The red ranger fell backwards from the impact but got up quickly, drawing his sword and charging. However, as he ran a Starmie like disc appeared out of nowhere and struck him. Gina ran over to Bruce as they two stood back to back, weapons ready.

"You take red, I'll take blue," Gina said. Bruce nodded and they two ran for the opponent rangers. Gina drew her sword and her blade went straight down towards the blue ranger. However, he brought up a gun like object, looking just a little bit based off of a Heracross. He fired it, shooting out a green beam. It struck Gina, sending her stumbling backwards. The blue ranger then charged and quickly struck them, sending sparks flying off of her body. His sword glowed blue as he gave one final strike, sending Gina toppling to the ground. She also demorphed, lying in the ground.

"Too easy…" he muttered. He then walked towards where the two red rangers battled.

Bruce brought out his sword and used it to block several attacks from the ranger. He fired his Magmortar Cannon, hoping to cause at least some minor damage. It was successful, hitting the ranger in the chest. However, he quickly recovered and charged at him, his pincer weapon ready. Bruce fired his Magmortar Cannon again, hoping for the same effect but it failed as he ducked underneath it then used how low he was to jump up, grabbing Bruce by the neck. Electricity coursed through Bruce's body causing Bruce to spasm. The red ranger then let Bruce fall to the ground, creating a small crater. He demorphed as he slowly got up, seeing Dylan and Gina both trying to push themselves up. When they couldn't, they turned their heads to the rangers.

"Man they're strong…" Dylan muttered.

"Who are they though?" Gina muttered. The red one stepped forward.

"We are the Thunder Rangers!" the red one said. "I am the Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

"And I am the Navy Thunder Ranger," the blue one said. "And this is your warning. Interfere with Lord Dyodine's plans again and face the wrath of us once more." With that, the Thunder Rangers disappeared. Bruce, Gina and Dylan all then slumped to the ground, the battle taking all their energy away.

* * *

"So Dyodine strikes with his own Rangers…" Sensei said, clearly troubled. "This creates quite a dilemma."

"Well at least I stopped Feralichamp!" Gina said.

"Yes," Sensei said. "Though Feralichamp may return as he only teleported away to heal his injuries. I believe he would've teleported away anyways as to give these Thunder Rangers the chance to strike."

"So he was to draw us out?" Dylan wondered out loud. "What a creep."

"Though," Bruce said, interrupting. "We shouldn't be thinking about this now. We have to think about how we're going to stop them."

"What about the Tsunami Cycles?" Gina wondered. Cam shook his head.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said. "You see, the Tsunami Cycles were still in their beta stage when you used them last. I don't have that much data on the bikes on the main hard drive. The only data I have is weaponry, not if the whole bike will work."

"But I think that's a risk we may have to take…" Bruce said. Cam sighed and wiped his glasses. He put them back on then stretched his fingers.

"If Feralichamp or the Thunder Rangers appear again, I'll let you guys know what we're going to do." Cam turned to the computer and started typing fast.

"So what do we do now?" Gina wondered. "I mean we can't just wait here for them."

"I suggest continue what you would do in your daily lives," Sensei said. "Cam and I will work on trying to figure out who the Thunder Rangers are. Though they're style does seem familiar." Sensei walked off to think. Bruce, Gina, Dylan and Cam all watched him leave.

"We should leave guys," Bruce said. Gina and Dylan nodded and the three left.

* * *

"That was a piece of cake," the Crimson Ranger said as he walked through the halls of Dyodine's ship. "I have no idea why Dyodine finds them so difficult to defeat."

"Well with goons like Steelor, of course he is going to stuff up," the Navy Ranger said. As the Navy Ranger said this, Steelor appeared.

"Out of my way rangers," he snapped. As Steelor moved to the left to pass the Navy Ranger, he also side stepped, blocking his way. Steelor tried to the right but the Navy Ranger did the same. "I have no time for you stupid tricks!"

"Well at least we get to fight the Rangers!" Navy said. Steelor grabbed the Navy Ranger by the throat and punched him in the gut, causing him to groan in pain. The Crimson Ranger drew his sword and stabbed Steelor in the chest, forcing him to release his grip. As the Crimson Ranger was about to strike again, the Navy Ranger intervened.

"Stop!" he snapped. "We're meant to be on the same side so let's keep it like that!"

"For the time being," Steelor said. "I shall. However, do not think this is over… And now for what I was going to tell you. Dyodine wishes to see all of us for some sort of de-briefing."

Both rangers nodded and followed Steelor through the hallways. Soon, they entered the control room where Dyodine sat on his throne, Cacargo, Gold and Silver all nearby and watching. The Rangers moved to their own side of the control room while Steelor stood by Dyodine's side.

"Now as you all know," Dyodine said, interrupting the silence. "The two Thunder Rangers have been assisting us in our battle to destroy the rangers. However, the main flaw of this is that they can only be destroyed when they are morphed."

"But if we destroy them before they can morph," Steelor said. "Wouldn't that save us a lot of trouble?"

Dyodine sighed. "No it wouldn't. Because, if we did that, the powers can be passed on to more people. This can create more chaos for us than we want."

"But we could steal the Morphers," Steelor said. "Then we can…"

"Stop!" Dyodine snapped eyes full of anger. "You are beginning to annoy me Steelor. You may be second in charge but at the moment, my plans need to be done the way they were planned! So Steelor, until my plan is finished, for stepping up one too many times in the last couple of days, give yourself a holiday on the planet below. So basically, just go away!"

Steelor had a shocked look on his face, grumbled, then walked off. "I'll show him…" he muttered. Steelor then teleported away.

* * *

"Man this is boring…" Dylan muttered, working on his bike. He was in his house he bought a couple of months ago, mainly so he could have a garage to work on his bike. The brake line had come loose, and with the kind of bike he had, it was always a bugger to fix. His hands were greasy as he looked up to see Bruce at the side of the garage, leaning slightly on the bench. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Dylan asked.

Bruce shook his head, grinning. "Nope!" Dylan sighed and got up, stretching his back.

"I wish something would appear…" Dylan muttered. "I'm just so bored…"

"Well let's go to this party in Amity Square," Bruce said. "Gina's already outside waiting in the van. We just need to know if you're going to come." Dylan sighed and walked over to a sink he installed. Quickly washing his hands he walked towards the door where Bruce was ready to leave.

"Let's go," Dylan said. "Anything to amuse me for a couple of hours." Bruce and Dylan then left the building and hopped into the van. As the van took off, Steelor stood on the roof of Dylan's house, watching them leave.

"Feralichamp!" he called out. As he said this, Feralichamp appeared, his main Feraligatr head roared.

"Yes my lord," Feralichamp asked.

"I think we need to give you an upgrade," Steelor said. He pulled out two stones, a Fire Stone and Leaf Stone. As Feralichamp took it, his body began to glow. Steelor laughed as Feralichamp began to change shape.

* * *

Dylan gulped down a Black Persian as Bruce and Gina chatted. He looked around and saw several people dancing to an old track from the Rangerz Band.

"Another drink hun?" the bartender asked as Dylan placed the glass back down on the bench.

"Yes thanks…" he muttered, wiping his forehead. Bruce came over to get a refill as well.

"Is this better than working on your bike?" he asked. Dylan grinned.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his new glass. "Least I can amuse myself without getting stressed out." Bruce grabbed his glass and the two gave each other cheers and then took a drink. As they finished up, an explosion suddenly rocked the building.

"What was that?" Gina asked as she walked over to the two. Suddenly, Steelor appeared, a creature walking along side him. It looked like a Machamp except it had a flame emerging from its back. Its two top arms were blue with red spikes and a Feraligatr's mouth as hands. The lower right arm looked like a Meganium's head with a ring of pink flowers. The lower left had a Typhlosion head with a flame around the wrist. Instead of a Machamp head, there was a knight's helmet with no face visible except darkness. It had two green eyes in it as well.

"Run puny humans!" the creature said. "Feel the wrath of Mach-Titan!" As everyone and screamed and ran off. Bruce, Dylan and Gina dived behind the bar where no one could see them.

"Wait till everyone leaves," Bruce said. "Then we'll morph." Gina and Dylan nodded as Bruce looked down at his Morpher. He then heard Cam's voice over the intercom.

"Rangers," Cam said. "Mach-Titan is giving me the same readings as Feralichamp! I think he's been upgraded so be careful. And Steelor is with him so you do need to watch your backs!"

"Right," Bruce said as he looked up over the bar. Everyone had left and Mach-Titan was firing attacks everywhere, destroying everything. "Let's morph!"

"Ninja Storm!" the three shouted in unison. "Ranger Form! Hyah!" The three rangers morphed into their suits and drew their swords, ready for battle.

"You just had to interrupt didn't you Steelor!" Bruce shouted. Steelor chuckled.

"I don't care!" Steelor said. He reached for his back and pulled out four swords, ready to battle. Mach-Titan moved over as well, his arms all primed and ready to attack. Bruce charged at Mach-Titan, sword ready to strike. Mach-Titan blocked the attack with his upper right arm. He then fired a Flamethrower at Bruce, striking his body harshly. He then fired a Hydro Pump, sending Bruce flying into the rack of beer bottles, all smashing upon impact.

"Damn his strong…" Bruce muttered. He got up and placed his sword back. He then summoned his Magmortar Cannon. "Let's try a new technique." Bruce fired a fireball at Mach-Titan. As the fireball closed in, a sudden pillar of water appeared, negating the attack. Mach-Titan then fired two Hydro Pumps, the attack sending all three rangers smashing into the wall and sending them outside. Bruce, Dylan and Gina got up, ready for the next attack as Mach-Titan and Steelor climbed through the hole.

"Let's try my Hippowdon Hammer in Rush Mode!" Dylan said. "Hippowdon Hammer! Rush Mode!" Dylan's hammer started to glow white. The handle of the hammer split in half rotated ninety degrees so they were in line with the hammer. Dylan then pulled the two handles and the Hippowdon Hammer cloned itself, becoming two smaller hammers.

"Bone Hammers!" Dylan called out. He then spun the hammers around and charged at Mach-Titan. Mach-Titan snickered as Dylan swung his right hammer towards Mach-Titan. However, Mach-Titan jumped over the first swing. Dylan went for an uppercut but Mach-Titan jumped up high. As the attack missed, Mach-Titan dived down backwards. His body was surrounded in a white aura.

"Giga Impact!" Mach-Titan shouted.

"Ah crap…" Dylan muttered, Mach-Titan collided with Dylan, causing an explosion. Dylan then went flying through the air and slid in the ground. Bruce and Gina ran over to Dylan and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Gina asked.

"Yeah I think so…" Dylan muttered. "I'll probably have a major headache tomorrow but otherwise I'm fine."

"There's no way to stop him…" Bruce muttered. Steelor laughed.

"I upgraded Feralichamp so he's now even stronger than before!"

"We need to think of something…" Dylan muttered. "And fast!"

* * *

"Lord Dyodine," the Crimson Ranger said. "Steelor has attacked the rangers."

"He's what?" Dyodine roared. He summoned the screen where he saw Mach-Titan and Steelor approaching the rangers. "That fool!" Dyodine's eyes glowed blue as did his hand. Suddenly, Steelor and Mach-Titan appeared in the room.

"What did you do that for?" Steelor asked, his swords aimed at Dyodine. Dyodine fired a Psybeam at Steelor who managed to just reflect the attack in time. The attack hit one of the walls and exploded. Steelor swung at Dyodine who quickly teleported behind him. Dyodine's right hand glowed blue and he swung his fist towards Steelor. However, Steelor turned quickly and blocked the attack. He then fired a Flash Cannon from his mouth. Dyodine summoned a Protect and then charged at Dyodine, striking his swords in quick succession. His right arm glowed once more and he slammed it into Steelor's chest. The rocks on Steelor's body started to crack and Steelor exploded, only just surviving the attack.

"Go against me one more time and I swear I will destroy you," Dyodine said. "I will go through with it next time." Dyodine then approached Mach-Titan. "You however, were only following orders from your superiors. For that you shall be rewarded. I shall promote you to General."

"Thank you sir!" Mach-Titan said, his voice sounding happily. "I will not let you down!"

Dyodine nodded and he approached the Thunder Rangers. "Finish them off now," he said. "And do it quickly!"

"We shall use the prototype cycles," the Crimson Ranger said. "They won't know what hit them!"

* * *

"What was that about?" Bruce asked as they got up to recover from the onslaught. "I mean they could've just finished us off!"

"Something's not right…" Gina muttered. "This has just been too weird a day…"

As she said this, the ground behind her exploded, sending her flying. She got up with help from Bruce and Dylan and looked at the smoke which was slowly disappearing. Soon, the sound of motorbikes approached. Bruce, Dylan and Gina's eyes all widened behind their helmet.

"Impossible!" Bruce said.

"How can they have them?" Gina wondered.

"This just isn't right…" Dylan muttered.

Appearing from the smoke were the two Thunder Rangers riding two cycles. The Crimson Ranger's bike had a Pinsir like feel to it. It had two spikes emerging from the side of the bike and facing forwards. The Navy Ranger's cycle had a Heracross like feel to it. At the front was a Heracross' horn.

"Lets ride them into the dirt!" the Crimson Ranger said as the two came closer.

"We'll finish this once and for all!" the Navy Ranger said. He then fired a laser at the rangers, exploding on contact with their suits. As they approached them, they swerved the back end of the bikes around and slammed it into Bruce, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Cam!" Bruce said through the intercom, getting up. "We need the Tsunami Cycles!"

"It's too risky!" Cam said in reply over the intercom. "But unfortunately, I know you need to use them. I'm sending them now." Soon, a truck horn could be heard. The rangers looked around to see the Wailord Semi-Trailer approaching. The back of the truck opened and the Tsunami Cycles appeared. The three rangers raced to them and hopped on, throttling their bikes. They then sped towards the Thunder Rangers. Bruce fired two fireballs at them, exploding just in front of them. However, the Thunder Rangers kept driving, emerging from the smoke unharmed.

"Oh come on!" Dylan yelled. He fired a Hyper Beam attack which rocketed towards the Navy Ranger's bike. However, at the last second, a bubble appeared and deflected the attack. It then bounced back towards the rangers and exploded on contact with the ground, sending the rangers flying off their bikes. They got up, groaning in pain.

"This is ridiculous…" Gina muttered. "How can they be exactly like us… but better?"

"What about the Zords?" Dylan asked.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of waste though?" Gina asked. "I mean giant robots to just to defeat two people? Surely that's a bit of overkill?"

"Rangers!" the Crimson Ranger called out, hopping off his bike as did the Navy Ranger. "We've heard of your Zords! So let's finish this once and for all!"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. The two rangers chuckled.

"Thunder Roars!" the two rangers shouted and held their Morphers into the air. "Thunder Ranger Zords!" Several thunderbolts started striking the ground. Soon, the ground started to shake an emerging from the ground, sending huge rocks flying, were two giant robots. One was a Pinsir and the other was a Heracross. The two robots let out a roar. The rangers then jumped to their Zords and hopped in.

"Oh that's it!" Dylan yelled. He kicked a fallen can. "This is just too much!"

"Come on guys…" Bruce said. "Let's do it guys! Energy Jitsu!" Three balls of white energy appeared and they transformed into a large robot Magmortar Starmie and Hippowdon. The three rangers jumped into their respective Zord.

"How are we going to do this?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, you take on the Pinsir," Bruce said. "Gina will take on the Heracross. I'll help out both of you guys if I can."

"Right!" Gina and Dylan said in unison. Dylan piloted the Hippowdon Zord towards the Pinsir Zord. The two Zords ran at each other and collided.

"Let's finally get the upper hand in this!" Dylan said. "Take Down!" The Hippowdon Zord had two thrusters appear in the back. It then started pushing the Pinsir backwards.

"Sorry kid but this ain't gonna work!" the Crimson Ranger said. He pushed a button and the Pinsir Zord let a huge jolt of electricity course through Hippowdon's body.

"Come on!" Dylan shouted as sparks rained around from his cockpit. "My Zord should be able to withstand electric attacks!"

"Not when my horns pierce the robotic skin of your Zord!" the Crimson Ranger said. "It releases the charge through the inside of your Zord!" The Hippowdon Zord slumped forward as the Pinsir Zord recoiled.

"Damn…" Dylan muttered, trying to get his Zord to move. "There has to be something…"

Meanwhile, Gina fired a Hydro Pump at the Heracross Zord. However, the Heracross Zord performed a Brick Break at the Hydro Pump, splitting the attack. As the attacks collided, water sprayed everywhere. Suddenly, Bruce appeared in the Magmortar appeared and hit the Heracross Zord with a Fire Punch. The Heracross Zord stumbled back then shot forward with a Megahorn attack. It smashed into the Magmortar Zord and sent it stumbling over.

"Okay guys," Bruce said. "Let's try the Megazord!"

"Right!" Gina and Dylan said. The Hippowdon Zord made its way over, finally recovering from the attack.

"Combine!" the three rangers shouted in unison, pushing the red button at the centre of the console. The Hippowdon's head disconnected from the body and formed a torso as the rest of the body split in half to form legs. Two small feet appeared from behind the Hippowdon's body. The Magmortar Zord's arms then went over its head, connecting together to form a large cannon. A fist then emerged from the cannon. The legs of the Magmortar Zord then transformed into connectors and connected with the Hippowdon head. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the two stars separated from a silver pole which had a connector on it. The connector then connected to the Hippowdon head. The crystal on the Starmie then split into fingers and the rest of the hand emerged. From the back of the Hippowdon Zord's head, a silver head appeared. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate. A red horn then emerged from the forehead, a yellow one on the left side of the face and a blue one on the right, giving it a little colour. Steam then came out of the joints of the Megazord.

"Wind Jitsu Megazord!" the three of them shouted.

"Finally a challenge!" the Crimson Ranger said. The Pinsir Zord sped towards the Megazord, the two horns glowing. The Megazord's right arm became engulfed in fire and it uppercut the Pinsir Zord. The Pinsir Zord stumbled backwards to stand alongside the Heracross Zord.

"Take that!" Bruce shouted as the Megazord got read for the next attack.

The Navy Ranger chuckled. "Are you ready to step this up a notch brother?" he asked.

"You got it!" the Crimson Ranger said.

"Thunder Megazord Arise!" the two rangers shouted in unison. The Heracross Zord's body detached from the head and split into two, transforming into legs. The Pinsir Zord then connected to the top of the Heracross Zord, the legs connecting into the new legs. The sides of the Pinsir Zord then split off of the body. Two hands appeared from it. The two horns of the Pinsir Zord then folded downwards onto the Pinsir's body. A head then emerged from the top of the Pinsir Zord. It had a Heracross horn emerging from the forehead. Pinsir horns also came out of the side of the head. A mouth plate then came appeared over the mouth.

"Thunder Megazord! Battle Formation!" The Megazord struck a fighting pose and the two Megazord's stared down each other.

"Let's go!" Bruce said. The Megazord walked towards the Thunder Megazord. The Wind Megazord punched the Thunder Megazord in the chest. However the Thunder Megazord didn't stumble.

"Pathetic…" the Crimson Ranger muttered. The Thunder Megazord then punched the Wind Megazord. It then followed up with a roundhouse kick.

"Damn it…" Bruce muttered as sparks rained through his cockpit. "Let's try a Flamethrower and Hydro Pump combination!" The two arms of the Megazord rose up and fired the two attacks. They both collided with the Megazord and caused an explosion on its body. Smoke surrounded the area and the rangers couldn't see anything. As the smoke disappeared, the Thunder Megazord stood there, unharmed by the attack.

"Oh for Arceus' sake!" Bruce cried out.

"We need a new tactic…" Gina said. "How about HM Rock Smash?"

"It's worth a shot," Dylan said. "So it won't hurt to try it."

"Okay guys let's do it!" Bruce said. "Lock and Load! HM Rock Smash!" Bruce placed the HM in the slot.

"Lock and Load! HM Rock Smash!" Dylan and Gina both said in unison and repeating the Red Ranger's action. The Hippowdon head looked up and shout out the sphere. It opened up to reveal a Hitmonchan's boxing gloves. As the Megazord reached to grab them, the Thunder Megazord ran over and slammed its fist into the Megazord. The Thunder Megazord then grabbed the gloves and equipped them to the arms.

"What?" Dylan cried out. "They stole the gloves!"

"Hehe that's right!" the Crimson Ranger said. "Now we can destroy you with your own weaponry!"

"This will be your demise rangers!" the Navy Ranger said.

The Thunder Megazord ran towards the Wind Megazord. The right arm glowed and it smashed into the chest of the Wind Megazord. The left hand glowed and it slammed it into the side of the Megazord's head. The mouth plate cracked and the Wind Megazord stumbled sideways. Both arms on the Thunder Megazord glowed and he smashed both fists into the chest of the Megazord. The Megazord's chest had an explosion occur on it. As the Wind Megazord fell to one knee, the Thunder Megazord ran at it again.

"Final Smash!" the two rangers shouted. The Thunder Megazord uppercut the Wind Megazord. The Megazord fell backwards and the head exploded. The rest of the body had a current of explosions occur all over the body. The rangers all cried out in pain from inside their cockpits as sparks rained down. One steel beam fell down and hit Dylan in the back of the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"And that's the end of the Poké Rangers," the Crimson Ranger said. The Thunder Megazord then walked off towards the south of Hearthome.

Meanwhile, Cam tried to get through to the rangers.

"Bruce! Dylan! Gina!" Cam shouted, trying to get through to them. However, in each of their cockpits, the rangers lay there, unmoving and helmets visors shattered.

* * *

And there goes yet another chapter of Poké Rangers: Ninja Storm. It came a lot quicker than the other chapters have. But anyways… it definitely doesn't look good for the rangers. Will this be he end? Or will this just be another author's threatening words which we all already know the answer to? Stay tuned to find out! And don't miss the preview for the next chapter below! Coming soon… Rising Thunder Part 2!

Bruce: Man my head hurts…

Cam: Your Morphers are basically destroyed!

Dylan: Justin and Ricky! They're the Thunder Rangers!

Cam: Justin kidnapped my father!

Bruce: We need a new plan!

Cam: Guys, the Moveable HQ's Battle Mode is ready!

Bruce: Let's do it! Wind Battle Unizord Awaken!"


	6. Rising Thunder Part 2

Rising Thunder

Part 2

Previously, on Poké Rangers Ninja Storm…

The Rangers were drawn out by Dyodine, only to meet his latest allies in battle, the Thunder Rangers. After an intense battle on both foot and bike, the Rangers were defeated and had one last hope: the Zords. However, even when they formed the Megazord, the Megazord was destroyed and the Rangers were knocked out cold. Now for what happens next…

Deep in a valley residing in Mt Coronet, an academy resides. Led by the powerful Sensei Watanabe, he trains students to become powerful ninjas to stop an evil he once had part in creating. He then chose three ninjas amongst the rest. Three who would become...

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(The words Poké Rangers appear on the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm Lets Go!**

(Ninja Storm appears under Poké Rangers)

**The Call is On**

(Bruce does a back flip and morphs)

**Their Force is Getting Strong**

(Bruce is seen looking at the screen, arms folded. Bruce Carter. Red Magmortar Ranger. Created by Blazin Saddles)

**They'll Have to Brave the Weather**

(Dylan rides his motorbike up a hill and does a 360, landing perfectly)

**Ninja Storm, Stand Together**  
(Dylan laughs towards the screen. Dylan Lowridge. Yellow Hippowdon Ranger. Created by Death Knight25)

**The Storm will Grow**

(Gina goes through the barrel of a wave on her surfboard)

**The Waters Flow**

(Gina looks at the screen holding her surfboard smiling. Blue Starmie Ranger. Created by Blue Bongo)

**Poké Ranger Ninjas, Go**

(Two rangers appear in the dark, only partially visible)

**Poké Rangers, Ninja Storm**

(The three Rangers morphed draw their weapons and point them at the screen)

**It's Growing**

(Three Zords appear. A Magmortar, Hippowdon and Starmie)

**It's Growing!**

(The three Zords start to change)

**It's Growing!**  
(The Wind Jitsu Megazord appears walking, an explosion occurring behind it)

**Go, Poké Rangers**

(Dyodine sits in his throne with Steelor and Cacargo standing next to him)

**Go, Ninja Storm, Let's Go!**

(Gold and Silver appear, both pulling at a dress which rips)

**The Speed of the Wind (Let's Go!)**

(The three rangers ride on their Tsunami Cycles)

**And Strength like Thunder (Let's Go!)**

(The two rangers from before appear, briefly being seen clearly when lightning strikes the ground)

**Go, Poké Rangers,**

(The three rangers use their Jitsu to turn into their spirit)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(An explosion occurs behind them while in their Jitsu form)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers form the Overheat Cannon and fire, exploding a monster)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The rangers celebrate after their victory)

**Poké Rangers,**

(A different Megazord appears in a dark sky, taking up a battle stance)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The Wind Jitsu Megazord strikes a monster, destroying it)

**Poké Rangers,**

(The rangers stand in a heroic position looking at the screen)

**Go, Ninja Storm (Let's Go!)**

(The screen explodes and Poké Rangers Ninja Storm appears. Created by Hotrod198. Inspired by Blazin' Saddles)

"Rangers!" Cam yelled through the intercom, hoping to reach the Rangers. Inside the fallen Megazord, the Rangers were unconscious, lying over their respective consoles. However, Bruce slowly started to stir and he took his smashed helmet off, half the visor missing.

"Man my head hurts…" Bruce muttered. Bruce moved his head around as he heard the sound of talking. "Cam? Is that you?"

"Bruce!" Cam exclaimed. "Good! At least I know one of you is alright. Bruce, I need you to try and get Gina and Dylan out of the Megazord. There is a big chance that the Megazord could explode at any minute, if even the slightest more damage occurs. So get Gina and Dylan out of there! And fast!"

"Right," Bruce said. He got up and put his helmet back on, not bothering to carry it. He made his way through the destroyed Megazord and he soon found Gina, slowly starting to wake up.

"What happened?" she muttered. She looked around to see Bruce walk over to her and help her up.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get out of here. The Megazord is going to explode so we have to hurry up and get Dylan."

"Okay…" Gina muttered. She was hurt, easily identified by her limping. As they continued through the Megazord, they soon came across Dylan, the metal bar on top of him.

"Ah crap…" Bruce muttered, seeing the beam on top of him. "Hey Dylan? Are you alright?" There was a slight groan and Bruce started to lift the beam. Gina limped over and started to help. They moved it enough to rest it on the console where they left it. They then pulled Dylan out and carried him out of the Megazord.

"Okay Cam," Bruce said. "We're out."

"Good," Cam said over the intercom. Suddenly, the Megazord glowed and it disappeared. "I'm teleporting back to the Zord Bay where we can perform repairs."

"Okay…" Bruce replied. "We're going to get out of here before anyone sees us…" With that the Rangers demorphed and carried Dylan away from the scene.

* * *

"Well done!" Dyodine said, patting the shoulders of both the Rangers. "You have destroyed their Megazord! Without that our warriors can attack the Sinnoh Region! Hearthome shall be levelled to the ground as our first place to attack!"

"Yes my lord…" the Crimson Ranger said. "However, we still need to perform our own task."

"As you told us," the Navy Ranger piped up. "Sensei Watanabe killed our parents. We need to fulfil our revenge. Then we will go our own ways to train and become even stronger!"

"Yes," Dyodine said. "Go and do what you wish with Sensei Watanabe. Destroy him however you please." The Thunder Rangers chuckled then teleported away.

"Are you ever going to tell them boss?" Cacargo asked. Dyodine chuckled as well.

"And ruin their fun?" he said. "Oh Arceus no…"

* * *

"Oh man!" Cam cried out as the Rangers handed him their Morphers. "Your Morphers are basically destroyed!"

"Dude we're sorry," Dylan said, lying on a chair with an ice pack on his head. "It's not like we were going to know it would happen."

"Well let's just say we're lucky," Cam said. "When these were constructed, they were built with a Regeneration Cycle in it, a device which allows the Morpher to repair itself. However, it takes twelve hours to do so. Anytime you guys would morph before that would cause them to explode and became unrepairable for good."

"So basically," Bruce said. "We can't morph for twelve hours, no way to fight giant monsters and the Thunder Rangers are still on the loose." Bruce sighed loudly. "Just great…"

"Bruce," Sensei said, leaping onto the table. "Morphing isn't the answer to everything. If you only trusted your morphing powers, you would never have led the team this far." Bruce nodded when suddenly, an alarm started sounding. Cam raced over to the computer and looked at it.

"Dyodine has sent down a pack of Darkogues," Cam said. "You need to at least try and stop them."

"Right," Bruce said. "Let's go guys." Gina made her over towards the door, her limping subsided. Dylan took the ice pack off and wiped his forehead.

"Man I'm gonna have one major headache tomorrow…" Dylan muttered. He then followed Bruce and Gina out of the base. However, unknown to them, the Thunder Rangers stood on a cliff, able to see them but to still be unseen.

"We have located the hideout," the Crimson Ranger said.

"Let the plan commence," the Navy Ranger said. The two waited for the Rangers to leave and they leaped down to the ground and raced for the entrance to the base. Seeing it, they smiled, placed their hands on the hand recognisor and shocked it into recognising it as Bruce's. The door opened and they walked in to see Cam and Sensei looking at the computer, working on something. The Crimson Ranger brought up his Pinsir Claw. He fired a Thunderbolt from it and it blasted towards Sensei and Cam. However, Sensei quickly pushed Cam out of the way as the Thunderbolt hit the wall, cracking it a bit. Sensei got up and watched as the Thunder Rangers entered the base.

"Cam, get back," Sensei said. Cam did as he was told and backed up to the far wall. Sensei ran towards the Crimson Ranger and attacked with Tackle, sending him sprawling backwards. The Navy Ranger drew his sword and went to strike Sensei however he jumped onto the sword then propelled himself off of it. He then tackled the Navy Ranger in the chest. Sensei then jumped into the air again and propelled himself back off the roof and used a Take Down on the Crimson Ranger. The two rangers staggered back up.

"Now this is ridiculous…" the Crimson Ranger said. "We can beat three Rangers but then we can't stop one lousy Bidoof…"

"Let's just trap him," the Navy Ranger muttered. He brought out a black and white Pokéball. He threw it at Sensei and he started glowing. Sensei tried to pull away but he was soon sucked inside the Pokéball. "There," the Navy Ranger said. "Piece of cake."

"What about him?" the Crimson Ranger wondered, looking at Cam who stood up the back.

"We wait till the Rangers get back," the Navy Ranger said.

"Then we show our true selves," the Crimson Ranger said. "And get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"Okay guys," Bruce said. "The only way we can stop them is to use our Jitsu."

"Yeah," Dylan said. "Though I think I'd rather my powers…"

"Don't be such a baby…" Gina muttered.

"Hey!" Dylan yelled back. "You didn't…"

"Stop!" Bruce interrupted. Dylan and Gina shut up. "Okay guys; let's just get this over and done with. Magmortar Jitsu Power!"

"Hippowdon Jitsu Power!"

"Starmie Jitsu Power!"

The three of them transformed into their respective Pokémon spirits and watched as the Darkogues started swarming.

"Let's go!" Bruce shouted. Bruce ran at the Darkogues, his arms surrounded with fire. He punched several of them, destroying them instantly. Suddenly, one Darkogue leapt into the air behind him and came down, ready to attack. Bruce quickly turned around in time and fired a fireball at it, exploding on contact. The Darkogues was instantly incinerated.

Gina, meanwhile, fired a Water Pulse at three oncoming Darkogues. The ball of water exploded into a wave and wiped them out. She then moved into Rapid Spin, striking down several more of the Darkogues. She saw one was approaching her by itself so she charged at it with Rapid Spin and basically drove it into the sky. She then fired a Hydro Pump at it, sending it smashing into the ground.

Dylan watched as the other two fought off the Darkogues. He then looked at the group he had to deal with. He attacked with Sand Tomb, trapping four of them inside. The sand spun rapidly around their bodies, causing sparks to rain off their bodies. The attack subsided and the Darkogues exploded instantly. However, in the smoke that it brought, three more Darkogues came speeding out, their fists glowing. Dylan noticed this and fired a Hyper Beam, destroying all three in an instant.

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted. He transformed out of his Jitsu form as did Bruce and Gina.

"Good work guys," Bruce said as the group got together. "We better head back."

* * *

"That was pretty easy…" Bruce muttered as they made their way to the base. "I mean, I would've thought they'd send down a goons or something. You know, like Mach-Titan or someone."

"Well maybe we did enough damage to them to hold them off," Dylan said. "And we… hey! What's that?" Dylan pointed to the entrance to the base where they could see the hand scanner was destroyed.

"Something's not right…" Gina muttered as the three made their way into the base. Inside, the place was trashed. The table had been overturned and the chairs were on fire. As the rangers looked around, the wall exploded and emerging from it were the Thunder Rangers. They were both holding Cam.

"Hello rangers," the Crimson Ranger said. "Surprised?"

"Let Cam go," Bruce said, getting into a fighting position. "We will try and stop you."

"Fine," the Crimson Ranger said. He let Cam go as did the Navy Ranger. "But we get to keep Sensei!" He held up the black and white Pokeball.

"Hey!' Dylan shouted. "You can't take Sensei! Take Cam instead!"

"Oh thanks Dylan…" Cam muttered as he walked over to them.

"What?" Dylan wondered. "We need Sensei more than we need you." Cam sighed and Bruce stepped up.

"Okay let's just get to the bottom of this," Bruce said. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Do you really want to know?" the Crimson Ranger asked. The Crimson and Navy Rangers started to glow. When the glowing subsided, Justin and Ricky stood there. Shocked looks filled the room as Justin and Ricky snickered.

"He did warn you!" the Navy Ranger said. The look on Dylan's face quickly transformed from shock to anger. He charged them, his fist clenched. Justin just grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. Dylan fell to the ground in pain.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Bruce wondered. Justin laughed.

"Sensei killed our parents," Justin said. "So we're going to give him some payback!"

"Why would Sensei kill your parents?" Bruce asked. Ricky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know why!" he said. "But we must avenge our parents! Only then will our parents be finally at rest."

"But killing Sensei for killing your parents would make you no better than him!" Gina said. Ricky flinched at this. "I don't believe Sensei killed your parents anyway!"

"We know the facts!" Justin said. "Come on Ricky, let's move!" Justin had electricity crackle off of his body as he transformed back into his ranger suit. Ricky sighed, a confused look on his face. He then transformed back into his suit. The two Rangers then teleported away, leaving no trace behind.

"Damn it!" Bruce said. He kicked one of the fallen chairs in anger.

* * *

"Yes!" Dyodine shouted in joy on his ship. "The Rangers are down and Sensei is captured! Things couldn't be better!"

"Uncle!" Gold shouted, racing into the room. Silver was close behind. "I say we party!"

"You know?" Dyodine said, smiling beneath his mask. "I say a party of sorts is in order!" Gold and Silver both squealed in excitement. Gold pulled out an alien device called an aPod. She pushed play and music started to play. Soon, Gold, Silver, Cacargo and several Darkogues were all dancing to the latest hit by the Rangerz.

"You know," Silver said to Dyodine, taking a break to have a drink. "There is some irony in this with us listening to music played by a band called the Rangerz."

"Ah who cares…?" Dyodine muttered. "Music is music!" Dyodine looked up to see Steelor watching everyone dancing. Dyodine chuckled and his eyes glowed blue. Soon, Steelor's legs started moving by themselves and Dyodine started to control Steelix, forcing him to dance.

"Sir!" Steelor called out, trying to resist. "Please stop!"

"Lighten up Steelor!" Dyodine said. He then released his control on Steelor and the general fell to the ground. Steelor grumbled as he got up. Steelor stormed out, muttering something about showing him. Dyodine ignored him as he turned the large viewing screen on. From it, he could see the Thunder Rangers traversing a mountain.

* * *

"Why do we have to climb Mt Coronet?" Ricky muttered, his face sweating from behind his helmet. "Why don't we just destroy Sensei now? It'd make life so much easier."

"You know we have to use the power of the three orbs locked away at the top of the mountain," Justin said. "That's the only way we can truly destroy him."

"Fine…" Ricky muttered. "But according to legend, weren't there meant to be Ancient Ninjas of the Lost guarding this place?" As Ricky said this, a hand bursted out of the ground and grabbed his leg, tripping him over and sending him toppling over. Emerging from the ground was a half human, half Gliscor figure. It was human with a Gliscor like helmet and had Gliscor pincers as well as wings. It also had a Gliscor tail emerging from its rear. Several more started to appear as well. They all charged at Justin and Ricky from the air, attacking with their X-Scissor attacks.

"Let's do this…" Justin said. He drew his Ninja Sword and went to attack the first creature to come near him. As he started to strike it, the creature quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind him, striking him down. "Oh the irony…" he muttered, getting back up.

Ricky drew his Heracross Laser and was trying to shoot them down; however, they were too quick for him. One came rocketing towards him and struck him with his claw. Ricky was sent into the air however he did a back flip and landed perfectly. He charged at the Gliscor, his sword drawn and ready. He struck its left chest but as he went for the second strike, the creature grabbed the attack in its claws. It ripped it out of Ricky's hands and threw it away. It then fired a Poison Sting at him, sending him tumbling back towards Justin.

"Damn…" Ricky muttered, getting up. "I wanted a challenge earlier… not now that we've done what we wanted."

"Who cares," Justin said. "Let's move into a defence position." Ricky nodded and the two drew their swords and stood a metre to two metres apart, their backs both facing each other.

* * *

"That was not good…" Bruce muttered, picking the table up with Dylan's help. They placed it back into position and Bruce collapsed into the chair. "They know where our base is now… that could cause quite a dilemma…"

"Look on the bright side…" Cam said. He appeared with a briefcase. He opened it up to reveal the Morphers. "At least the Morphers are repaired and functioning."

"Yeah!" Dylan shouted as all three raced over to grab the devices. "Finally we can fight back!"

"Now guys," Cam said. "I've upgraded your Morphers a bit. So hopefully now, we can fight back."

"So what can we do now?" Gina asked. Cam smiled.

"You can activate your swords Element Mode," Cam said. "They…" However, before he could continue, an alarm blared. He raced over to the computer to see Justin and Ricky climbing Mt Coronet.

"The Thunder Rangers?" Bruce asked. Cam nodded.

"Careful guys," Cam said. "Don't go all out." The three Rangers nodded and raced outside.

* * *

Justin stabbed at one of the Gliscor creatures, sending it backing off. Another came up on his left and he struck it. The Gliscor creature tumbled backwards as another one approached from around his body, its right claw glowing a silver colour. It hit Justin in the side of head, sending him tumbling to the side. Ricky took a quick glance backwards, drew his Heracross Laser and fired it at the Gliscor, striking it in the head as well. The creature fell backwards, lying on the ground, motionless. Ricky helped Justin up.

"You okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah…" Justin muttered. "But these guys are everywhere! And they take forever to take down…"

"Doesn't help that our weaponry is based on the bug type…" Ricky said. Suddenly, they were surrounded by five of the creatures, approaching them in a circular formation.

"Crap…" Justin said. They raised their swords, hoping to hold them off. Suddenly, the figures appeared and struck the Gliscor figures, causing them to falter. Appearing next to the Thunder Rangers were the three Wind Rangers, their swords also ready.

"What the?" Ricky asked. He went to strike Dylan but he blocked the attack as Bruce spoke up.

"Let's call it a truce," Bruce said as Ricky and Dylan swords separated. "Just until we stop these guys." Justin and Ricky exchanged a look.

"Fine…" Justin muttered. "Just until we stop these things." The three Rangers nodded. The Gliscor creatures charged at the Rangers. Bruce did a front flip over the one which charged at him. He then struck the warrior, sending it falling to the ground. He then drew his Magmortar Cannon and fired about five shots, all five causing the creature to explode.

"Seems we have a power boost…" Bruce muttered. The remaining four Gliscor creatures noticed that their comrade had fallen. They all nodded to each other and soon, two of each began to glow and fuse together.

"Oh come on…" Dylan muttered. When the creatures stopped glowing, in their places were two humanoid Gliscor figures about twice the size of the Ranger's.

"Let's pair up," Bruce said. "Dylan, Gina and Ricky you guys take one. Justin and I will take the others." The rangers nodded and sped off to face the creatures. Dylan ran at his opponent, his Hippowdon Hammer glowing. He struck the figure in the chest, aiming as high as he could. The attack barely fazed him. However, Gina and Ricky both ran up and jumped onto Dylan's shoulders quickly, pushing off afterwards, their Ninja Swords drawn. Ricky and Gina both struck the creatures in the chest, causing it to falter. Dylan then ran at it once more, this time hitting the creature's knee. The creature fell to the ground. Ricky drew his Heracross Laser and Gina drew her Starmie Disc Launcher. They both fired their weapons and impacted with the creature, causing it to explode.

"Yeah!" the Dylan and Gina shouted in glee. Ricky however just nodded in approval. He then turned to the two of them, gun pointed at them.

"Surely you can't wait till they finish?" Dylan asked. Ricky shook his head and fired, both Rangers only just managing to dive out of the way in time.

"Sorry" Ricky said. "But I have a mission to fulfil." The two rangers groaned and got ready for battle.

Meanwhile, Justin and Bruce faced off against the other Gliscor creature. Bruce and Justin ran at the creature. The Gliscor tried hitting the Ranger's with its claws. Bruce and Justin dived out of the way and Bruce summoned his Magmortar Cannon. Justin also summoned his Pinsir Claws. Bruce fired a fireball at the creature as Justin fired a Thunderbolt. The two attacks exploded on contact with the creature's chest. It took a step backwards but then hit the ground with a Metal Claw, sending rocks flying everywhere, colliding with the two red rangers. Bruce and Justin then tried running at the creature again. This time, Bruce was firing fireballs at the creature while Justin ran behind him. As Bruce got closer, Justin jumped over Bruce and pressed his Pinsir Claw at his neck. He released a Thunderbolt, causing the creature to spasm. He then drew his sword and struck its chest, causing it to fall over. He then put his Pinsir Claw away.

"Nice work," Bruce said. Justin just swung his sword in his right arm. He then spun around quickly and struck Bruce in his chest. Sparks rained from his body and he fell down.

"Oh come on…" Bruce muttered, getting back up. He drew his sword as Justin raced at him again. Bruce slashed at him, managing to get the attack to collide. Justin recoiled then pounced back, striking at Bruce's chest. Bruce stumbled backwards, where he noticed Gina and Dylan also falling. He ran over to the other two to regroup.

"I thought we were on the same side…" Dylan muttered. "So much for that."

"Hey," Bruce said. "What about our upgrades?"

"Yeah!" Gina said. "Cam said our swords can perform new attacks!"

"Then let's try it!" Dylan said. However, as he spoke, the Thunder Rangers interrupted them with chuckling.

"Whatever you guys are planning," Ricky said. "It's not going to work! Thunder Cannon!"

Justin and Ricky drew their Pinsir Claws and Heracross Laser. The Pinsir Claws split in half and connected to the sides of the Heracross Laser. The Rangers then held the cannon from both sides.

"Thunder Finish!" the two rangers shouted. A huge ball of electricity appeared. The two rangers fired it and the attack exploded on contact with the ground, right near the rangers. The rangers were sent tumbling down the mountain, all three hitting a tree. The Thunder Rangers chuckled and the weapon separated. The two then continued their way up the mountain. Meanwhile, the Rangers groaned in pain as they got up.

"I wish they could decide if they were on our side or Dyodine's…" Gina muttered.

"Come on…" Bruce said. "We'll catch up to them in the Tsunami Cycles." Soon, the three Tsunami Cycles arrived on the scene, having driven up the mountain by them selves. The rangers hopped on quickly and sped after the Thunder Rangers.

* * *

"I will have my revenge…" Steelor said as he watched several Darkogues working on a giant robot. "I will fight the rangers with my own Zord!"

"Sir," Mach-Titan said, reappearing. "Dyodine would wish to know where you are. I said I would look for you."

"I don't care…" Steelor said. "I won't return until my Zord is complete." Mach-Titan nodded his head and walked off. Steelor watched as more Darkogues arrived, aiding in their bid to build the robot.

* * *

"We've made it…" Justin said as he and his brother reached Spear Pillar. He looked around at the barren landscape, the only things around being ancient pillars. They walked to the centre where there was a pedestal, three orbs placed on it. Justin reached for one but was blocked by some sort of force field.

"They would protect it wouldn't they…" Ricky muttered. "So we've come all this way with no way to actually get access to the orbs."

"Ah my slightly-more stupid-than-me brother…" Justin said, shaking his head. "You really thought I would come here without the key?" Justin showed his brother the black and white Pokeball. He then placed it on the force field which then shattered and cracked, allowing the rangers to get access to the orbs. "And now!" Justin shouted. "We will bring the end to Sensei!" As he said this, he placed the Pokeball in the centre of the pedestal. Lightning suddenly started to occur, thunderbolts coming down and striking the ground. Soon, a portal started to open, two red eyes glaring through.

"Was this meant to happen?" Ricky asked. Justin watched as a fiendish arm started to appear from the portal. As another arm appeared, the rangers finally arrived.

"Holy Miltank!" Dylan exclaimed. "What the hell is that?" As he said this, a huge roar emerged from the portal, sounding like a jumbo jet.

"Guys!" Bruce said. "We need to close the portal! Whatever's coming through is big!"

"But how?" Gina asked. Meanwhile, Justin approached the portal, holding the black and white Pokeball.

"Sorry rangers," Justin said. "But I will destroy Sensei! And I'll use the power of time and space."

"Justin," Ricky said, slightly uncertain. "Are you sure this was meant to happen?" Justin nodded. The Pokeball then opened up, revealing Sensei injured. The creature in the portal grew angrier. A tendril appeared, reaching towards Sensei. However, at the last second, a white light appeared and transformed into a male and female wearing white ninja like clothing. The two ninjas then sliced at the tendrils with their swords. The creature let out a roar of pain and recoiled into the portal. Soon, a large blast of energy sped towards the ninjas. However, they both brought up their hands and summoned a force field. The attack hit the bubble and reflected back towards the portal. The portal started to change form blue to red. The creature roared and the portal exploded, sending a shockwave throughout spear pillar, splitting the ruins to pieces. The rangers looked around to see Justin approaching the ninjas, sword drawn.

"Idiots!" he roared. Ricky called out to Justin, to try and stop him. However, as he swung, the sword went straight through their bodies. The ninjas then raised a hand and caught the next incoming slash. Justin looked up at them, surprised at their power. Suddenly, they removed their masks, revealing their faces. Justin dropped his sword and staggered backwards. Ricky's eyes also widened beneath his visor.

"It can't be…" Ricky muttered. Ricky took a step forward. "Mum? Dad?" The ninjas both smiled. Ricky ran at them and hugged them.

"This has to be a joke…" Justin said. However, Sensei walked over to them and shook his head.

"This is no joke Justin," Sensei said. "These are the spirits of your father. And I did not kill them. See how they look at me." Justin looked at the spirits. He knew what they wanted to say just through their facial expressions.

"So…" he muttered. "Dyodine lied?" Sensei nodded. Justin joined his brother and looked at his parents. They smiled lovingly at him. Suddenly, a figure quickly struck everyone down. The figure soon stopped and was revealed to be Dyodine. He summoned a blue ball of psychic energy and fired it at Justin and Ricky. At the last second, Sensei jumped in front and summoned a Light Screen, then reflecting the attack backwards at Dyodine. However, Dyodine quickly dived out of the way.

"Come on!" Bruce said to Dylan and Gina. The three rangers then ran at Dyodine, swords drawn. Dyodine then fired three blue beams at the rangers, causing sparks to rain from their bodies and send them toppling to the ground. The rangers got back up. However, Dyodine chuckled and sent a huge shockwave of psychic power out from around him, sending everyone flying. He then had a blue aura around him and Dyodine teleported away.

"Damn…" Bruce said, getting up from the impact. "He's real strong and he didn't even break a sweat!" Sensei nodded.

"He wanted to finish us all off," he said. "He thought we were too busy dealing with the Thunder Rangers." He looked at Justin and Ricky. "Now we need to figure out what to do with you two…"

"We will get out of your way…" Justin said. "We will head back to Stark Mountain, home of the Thunder Academy. We will see what destiny has in store for us..."

Sensei nodded. "As you wish." Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, with an explosion sending rocks flying everywhere, a huge robotic Steelix appeared from the centre of Spear Pillar. The Steelix then wrapped its body around the mountain, its head about the size of Spear Pillar.

"Holy Arceus!" Dylan shouted. Suddenly, emerging from the creature's head, was Steelor, laughing evilly.

"Rangers!" he shouted. "Prepare to fell the wrath of my own Zord! The Steelix Zord!" He disappeared back into the cockpit. The Steelix then fired a Hyper Beam at the ground, causing dust and rubble to be sent flying everywhere.

"Gina, Dylan let's form the Megazord!" Bruce shouted.

"Right!" the blue and yellow Rangers shouted in reply.

"Jitsu Zords!" the three Rangers shouted. "Combine!" The Hippowdon's head disconnected from the body and formed a torso as the rest of the body split in half to form legs. Two small feet appeared from behind the Hippowdon's body. The Magmortar Zord's arms then went over its head, connecting together to form a large cannon. A fist then emerged from the cannon. The legs of the Magmortar Zord then transformed into connectors and connected with the Hippowdon head. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the two stars separated from a silver pole which had a connector on it. The connector then connected to the Hippowdon head. The crystal on the Starmie then split into fingers and the rest of the hand emerged. From the back of the Hippowdon Zord's head, a silver head appeared. It had yellow eyes and a silver mouth plate. A red horn then emerged from the forehead, a yellow one on the left side of the face and a blue one on the right, giving it a little colour. Steam then came out of the joints of the Megazord.

"Wind Jitsu Megazord!" the three of them shouted.

"Bah!" Steelor shouted. "That midget robot won't be able to stop this machine of destruction! Flash Cannon!" A silver ball of energy appeared in the Steelix's mouth. It then fired it at the Megazord.

"Use Flamethrower!" Bruce shouted. The Magmortar arm pointed towards the oncoming attack and fired the stream of fire, the two attacks colliding. They soon exploded, the shockwave however sending the Megazord crashing into the ground. Sensei then started to try and make the Thunder Rangers leave.

"No…" Justin said.

"This is our fault…" Ricky said.

"So we'll make things right!" they shouted in unison. "Thunder Roars! Thunder Ranger Zords! Combine!" The Heracross Zord's body detached from the head and split into two, transforming into legs. The Pinsir Zord then connected to the top of the Heracross Zord, the legs connecting into the new legs. The sides of the Pinsir Zord then split off of the body. Two hands appeared from it. The two horns of the Pinsir Zord then folded downwards onto the Pinsir's body. A head then emerged from the top of the Pinsir Zord. It had a Heracross horn emerging from the forehead. Pinsir horns also came out of the side of the head. A mouth plate then came appeared over the mouth.

"Thunder Megazord! Battle Formation!" the two Rangers shouted.

The other rangers looked over as the Thunder Megazord stood by their side.

"Thanks guys," Bruce said, speaking through the intercom. The other rangers nodded in reply.

"Let's use Thunderbolt!" Justin said.

"Why don't we make it a Double Thunderbolt?" Bruce asked.

"What's the harm?" Ricky asked. The two Megazords fired their Thunderbolt attacks in unison. They collided with the Steelix head, however, not causing much damage.

"Pathetic…" Steelor muttered. Suddenly, the Zord started to move and the tail it appeared. It started slamming into the ground, trying to hit the Rangers as they constantly dived out of the way.

"We won't be able to keep this up forever…" Bruce said. "We need a new plan!"

"Hey guys!" Cam said, interrupting them. "I managed to repair the computer and have been working non-stop on the moveable HQ."

"Just get to the point," Gina snapped.

"Fine fine…" Cam muttered. "Guys, the Moveable HQ's Battle Mode is ready! Oh and Dylan, to activate it, you need your Bone Hammers."

"Why the Bone Hammers?" he asked.

"Because the Hippowdon Zord needs to be cloned to make use of the Battle Mode," Cam said. "SO go for it!"

"Okay," Dylan said. "Bone Hammers activate!" The two hammers appeared in Dylan's hand. He then put the hammer part into two slots at either side of his cockpit, the handle's facing up. As he did this, the Megazord split up. The Hippowdon Zord then started to groan and whir followed by it glowing. Soon, there were two Hippowdon Zords. As this happened, the Moveable HQ appeared from the mountain.

"Okay guys," Bruce said. "Let's do it! Wind Battle Unizord Awaken!" The Moveable HQ's cab split away from the trailer. The end of the trailer split into several pieces then reconstructed to form one single wheel. The cab then connected to the top to form some sort of waist. The Magmortar Zord then hopped on top, the head disappearing into the Zord. The arms then moved to the shoulders, becoming cannons. The Hippowdon Zords then connected to the Magmortar Zord's arm pits. The heads then split away from the bodies and opened wide to reveal hands. The Starmie Zord then split in half, the front half connecting to the front of the Megazord and the back connecting to the back of the Megazord. A new head appeared and it had three horns as well as a visor and mouth plate.

"Wind Battle Unizord!" Bruce shouted. "Primed and Ready!" The Megazord struck a pose.

"You think a truck is going to help stop me?" Steelor asked. "Dream on! Hyper Beam!" The orange blast came straight towards the Megazord. However, the Megazord was quicker and rolled right out of the way. The Megazord then charged towards the Steelix's head. The hands of the Hippowdon Zord disappeared back into the bodies and swords emerged where the hands should be. The Megazord then slashed at the head, causing the Zord to recoil as sparks rained from it.

"What the…?" Steelor muttered. Sparks started to rain around all inside his cockpit.

"Let's finish this!" Bruce said. The Zord then leapt into the air and jumped onto the Steelix's head. It then rolled down his body, right down to the tail. The Megazord then plunged its swords into the skin of the robot. "Death Cut!" the rangers shouted. The wheel on the Megazord started to roll furiously, creating smoke. It then sped up the body of the Zord, the swords still in the Steelix's body. The swords cut through the skin with ease and the Zord slowly started to explode. The Megazord reached the back of the head where it leapt off. It landed on the ground in front of the Megazord. The Zord was slowly starting to crumble. The Megazord then started to spin.

"Gyro Ball Finish!" the rangers shouted once more. The blades started to glow blue and the Megazord spun towards the robotic Steelix. The Megazord collided with the head and it exploded with a bang. The cockpit inside started to explode as well, Steelor having two of his arms cover his ace while the other two try and regain control. However, losing all hope, he teleported out of the Zord, just as the head exploded into a million pieces. The rest of the Zord started to crumble as well.

"Yeah!" the rangers shouted in unison, glad to have won. When they looked to see if the Thunder Rangers were still there, they realised the Thunder Megazord had disappeared.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Dylan asked. He sat on one of the chairs at the base.

"I don't know…" Bruce said. "But I feel we haven't seen the last of them."

"I believe," Sensei said. "That Bruce is right. I believe that the Thunder Rangers will reappear. Though on whose side I do not know…"

"Well if they're on our side," Gina said. "Then we can really kick butt!"

"Yes Gina," Sensei said. "But when there are five of you, there is two more times the chance of an argument or disagreement." The rangers nodded and started to chat about non-related things.

* * *

"So the Thunder Rangers have betrayed me…" Dyodine said from his throne. A grovelling Steelor was begging at his knees. "If they end up siding with the Rangers… then this will mean chaos for us all!"

"Um sir…" Steelor said. "Can I stop begging now?"

"You could've stopped five minutes ago you moron…" Dyodine muttered. Steelor got up and started to walk away. "Oh but by the way…" Dyodine said, interrupting him. "Welcome back." Steelor grinned and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the foot of Stark Mountain…

"We have to discover the power…" Justin said. "We need to know who we are."

"And this is the only place?" Ricky asked. Justin nodded.

"We're going home…"

* * *

And thus brings the end of yet another chapter. Well that's the conclusion to the second parter of the first two parter of the series. This is also the longest chapter so far… so I'm glad! Anyways, next chapter, The Knowledge of Jitsu will be up soon. Preview below. And please review!

Sensei: Son… I have something to tell you.

Cam: I have Jitsu?

?: I can feed off of his anger…

Dylan: It's huge!

Sensei: It's fuelled by Cam's anger… be careful!

Cam: I will destroy you rangers!


End file.
